


Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Series: The Devil Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold asks Emma to help him evict a difficult tenant from one of his properties but things are never that simple in Storybrooke.  Emma has to find the madman who's gunning for Mr. Gold and deal with the feelings she's developing for the most hated man in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part One

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(ABC owns this show but I'm borrowing it... just for a bit. Feel free to tweet me: @RCoventry613)

 

Emma Swan sat at her desk in the Sheriff's office, staring at the newspaper as she ate lunch. Storybrooke was so quiet, it was about all she could do until it was time for her to go out on patrol. The paper was, of course, filled with drivel about how great Madam Mayor Mills was and innocuous local stories. Emma threw the paper aside and muttered, “ Just another wonderful day in paradise. “

“ Oh good, “ Mr. Gold's voice startled Emma. She looked up to find him standing in the doorway of her office, smiling that creepy smile that made her skin prickle more than a bit. 

He was wearing a black suit, black tie and a dark emerald green shirt. Emma couldn't help but notice his fondness for dark colors. She also couldn't help but notice how she felt when he was around. She couldn't put a name to the feeling but he was the only person that gave her such goosebumps.

“ You're not busy, “ He seemed amused by the fact he had made her jump.

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. She hated the way, in spite of having to walk with a cane, Mr. Gold could be as quiet as death when he wanted to be. She gave him a very stern glare, “ Don't startle me like that. I could have shot you. “

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ I don't think you would have done that. “

“ If you keep scaring me like that I just might, “ Emma said.

“ Is that a threat? “ Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

Emma shook her head, “ No. Just a warning. Why are you here? “

“ I need your assistance in a small matter, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ What kind of assistance? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She quickly hoped that she wouldn't regret asking the question. She knew, with Mr. Gold, it could be anything. “ I can't agree until I know what I'm getting into. “

Mr. Gold took a few steps into the office, “ Oh, it's nothing really. I have to clean out the house of an evicted tenant. “

Emma was slightly relieved that the task was something so mundane. She still owed him a couple a favors so she was on edge about when he would call them in and what they would be. “ Let me get my coat, “ Emma said as she stood up. She furrowed her brow, “ Wait. If it's nothing, why do you need me? “

Mr. Gold exhaled, “ This tenant has been very... let's say difficult in the past. Since I'm on probation, I cannot carry a weapon. “

“ So you're afraid he'll get violent when he finds out you're kicking him out? “ Emma asked. She didn't have to be reminded he was on probation. She had been in the courtroom when he had been sentenced after the incident with Mr. French, the man who had been foolish enough to rob him.

“ You could say that, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ He's also adamant that I will not take his possessions. “ 

Emma put her hands on her hips, “ Why are you taking his things? “

“ My lease agreements have the stipulation that, upon eviction, all possessions in the premises become mine to do with how I wish. It's sort of a way to recoup my losses if the tenant has anything of value, “ Mr. Gold explained.

“ But isn't that a little unfair? “ Emma hadn't heard of the terms of his lease agreements and made a mental note never to sign one. “ Those are his things. “

“ The agreement clearly states it and he signed it after reading it, “ Mr. Gold said in a tone that bode no argument. “ A deal is a deal you know. “

Emma sighed as she slipped into her jacket. If it was one thing she had learned, it was Mr. Gold loved making deals and keeping people to them. He was also very careful about keeping them legal with no loopholes. “ I guess so. “

Mr. Gold stepped away from the doorway as Emma approached, “ After you. I will tell you the address once we get in the car. “

 

******

 

Emma stood on just inside of the front door, keeping an eye on the front of the tiny house to make sure no one was coming. Mr. Gold was inside, packing things into boxes. Once everything was packed up, he would carry them to the police car outside. At least that was what he told Emma. She was pretty sure she'd end up helping him put the boxes in the car. 

~ He's probably going to want me to help him unload once we get to his shop as well, ~ She thought as she leaned against the door frame. She muttered, “ The glamorous life of a small town sheriff, “ and sighed. 

The thought had barely crossed her mind when she heard a speeding car then two gunshots. The sounds seemed like they were coming from the backside of the house, the side that had a window that faced a small alleyway. She grabbed her gun and took off for the back of the house. She found the door of a back bedroom wide open, Mr. Gold sitting on the floor.

" Emma, " He gasped, his right hand was gripping his left upper arm. " Emma, I've been shot. "

" I can see that, " Emma holstered her gun and knelt down when she reached his side. “ Move your hand. Let me see it. “

Mr. Gold moved his hand and hissed a bit, “ How bad is it? “

“ I can't tell, “ Emma could see blood on his jacket sleeve but the wound was obscured from view. “ You need to take you jacket off. “

“ Alright, “ Mr. Gold started to fumble with the buttons, Emma reaching in to help him. They got them undone and he eased off the right sleeve. He yelped in pain when he tried to slide it off his left. 

“ Let me, “ Emma gingerly took the shoulder of the jacket in her hands and slid it off the injured arm.

“ Can you see it now? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ Not really, “ Emma said. “ I need to get your shirt out of the way. We need to cut it open. “

“ This shirt is silk, “ Mr. Gold snapped. “ You're not cutting it. “

“ It's already ruined, “ Emma snapped back. “ You'll never get blood out of it and the bullets burned a piece out if it. “

“ Fine then, “ Mr. Gold said. “ How bad is it? “

Emma sighed, “ From what I can see, it looks like you were grazed by both bullets. Whoever that was was a pretty good shot. “

“ If he were a good shot, I'd be dead, “ Mr. Gold said crisply.

Emma shrugged, “ I suppose he was a lousy shot then. “

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ Mr. Gold gave Emma a dirty look.

“ Nothing, “ Emma growled. “ Oh, never mind. We need to get you to the hospital. “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said. “ No hospitals. If it's only a flesh wound then a bandage should suffice. “

“ But, “ Emma started.

“ I said no hospitals! “ Mr. Gold said sharply.

Emma furrowed her brow, “ But you came to get Ashley's baby when it was in the hospital. “

“ That was different, “ Mr. Gold said evenly.

Emma stood up, “ Have it your way then. I need to go get the first aid kit from the back of the police car. “

“ Then go get it, “ Mr. Gold nearly hissed.

Emma walked out of the house and to the police car. After rummaging around in the trunk for a second, she found the thing she was looking for. She carried the first aid kit back inside, going back to Mr. Gold. “ Be as still as you can so I won't cut you as I'm cutting the sleeve. “

Mr. Gold frowned for a moment then sighed, “ Go ahead. “

Emma opened the first aid kit, put on a pair of rubber gloves and found a pair of small scissors. She carefully slit the sleeve, cutting it away from the wound. She found a small bottle of alcohol and got some gauze. “ This is going to sting but I have to clean it to see how bad it is, “ She warned Mr. Gold as she poured the alcohol onto the gauze.

Mr. Gold hissed when Emma started to clean the grazes even though she was being very careful. He watched her for a moment then said, “ You are being quite tender, my dear. “

“ I just don't want to make you hurt any more than you already are. I've been grazed before and I know it stings like a bitch, “ Emma muttered as she worked on the wounds.

“ You shouldn't use such language, my dear. You are much too beautiful for such crass words, “ Mr. Gold said almost tenderly.

Emma didn't reply though she did feel her face grow warm at the compliment. She could feel him staring at her as she worked and it was all she could do to keep her hands steady. His comment came quite close to unnerving her but she managed to barely stay in control. 

She was so close to him, she could hear him breathing. Every so often, she felt his breath on her face. It tickled a bit and made her skin tingle. She felt like her heart was in her throat and she slowed her breathing, trying to get it under control.

“ How bad is it? “ Mr. Gold asked once Emma had the smeared blood cleaned away.

“ They're not very deep. I need to put some antibiotic on it then I'll wrap it, “ She told him.

“ Take your time, “ Mr. Gold said in a way that made a shiver run down Emma's spine. He watched as she put the ointment on his wounds, “ Your hands are shaking. “

“ It's the adrenaline, “ Emma replied quickly, realizing she was failing to keep them steady. Being so close to him was making that unnameable feeling grow inside of her. Was it fear or dread or... or... She just couldn't name it.

“ You'll have to help me up when we're done, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ This bad leg of mine... “

“ I understand, “ Emma wasn't looking forward to getting him that much closer to her. She got a large gauze pad out and placed it on the wounds. She then found some rolled gauze and wrapped it around his arm until she was sure it would stay in place. She sighed after taping it, “ That should do it. “

“ Help me up, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I'm on my cane and it's starting to hurt my leg. “

Emma had hoped for more time to prepare herself but she steeled herself the best she could. “ I'll stand up first then get you, okay? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded once.

Emma stood up then squatted down, easing her arms under Mr. Gold's, “ On three, “ She said once she had a good hold of him. They counted together, Emma lifting him as he held onto her tightly. She could feel his breath on her neck, causing a bit of an inward shiver.

Having him so close allowed his scent to fill her nostrils. He smelled like a campfire with undertones of a masculine scent. Once he was to his feet, he let go very slowly as he steadied himself. Emma felt like she was losing something as he released her from his embrace. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth felt dry. She was confused by how she reacted but didn't have the time or the will to ponder it.

“ Could you please give me my jacket and cane, Miss Swan? “ Mr. Gold asked, snapping Emma back to reality. 

She leaned down and picked up his suit jacket. She held it out to him, “ Here. “

He examined the ruined sleeve and frowned, “ I really liked this jacket. “

“ Well I'm sure you like your life more, “ Emma replied as he put the ruined jacket back on. She picked up his cane, “ I think we should get out of here before that person decides to come back and finish the job, don't you? “

Mr. Gold took the cane and sighed, “ I guess we should. I would like to take what I have packed up at least then I can come back for the rest when he is locked safely away. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ You're reprehensible. “ 

“ No. I'm determined to get what I came here for, “ Mr. Gold corrected Emma.

“ Greedy bastard, “ Emma muttered as she picked up one of the boxes in the room.

“ Ah, ah. Language my dear, “ Mr. Gold said in an almost sing-song voice.

Emma blushed, realizing she had said her thought out loud. She sighed, “ I'm sorry. “

“ Don't worry. I've been called worse, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Regina has called me worse. Much MUCH worse. “

 


	2. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold request Emma's police protection and she has no other choice but to agree. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin makes a deal.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

 

“ That's the last one, “ Emma said as she set the box on the counter at Mr. Gold's shop. He had complained that his leg hurt so she ended up carrying all the boxes out of the house then into the shop. “ Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. “

“ Actually I do mind, “ Mr. Gold had a serious look on his face. “ I want you to stay with me tonight. “

Emma went icy cold. The way it sounded made her think he had something... intimate in mind for her. “ What did you just say? “

“ I would like for you to stay with me tonight, “ He repeated. He smiled ever so slightly, “ I am requesting police protection, my dear. If my tenant was so bold to attack me in broad daylight then what do think he'll try to do in the dead of night? “

Emma relaxed, relieved that he didn't mean what she had thought. She wasn't for sure why her mind had jumped to such a conclusion in the first place. “ Oh. I guess you have a point. “

“ Come, “ Mr. Gold walked to the curtain that divided the shop from the back room. “ I would like to treat you to a cup of tea before we go to my home. “

Emma put her hand up, “ I'm good. “

“ Oh please? After everything you've done for me today I must do something for you, “ Mr. Gold pulled the curtain aside. His smiled that devilish grin again.

Emma thought it over then sighed, “ One cup then. “

“ Good, “ Mr. Gold smiled. Just then, the front door opened, the tiny bell announcing a visitor. Mr. Gold looked past Emma, “ Oh hello Henry. How was school today? “

Emma looked at Henry, who seemed very confused. He stammered, “ Um fine. Can I see Emma? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I don't see why not. I'll just go get the kettle on. “

Henry and Emma watched as Mr. Gold went behind the curtain then looked at each other. “ What's going on? “ Henry asked quietly. “ Why are you here? “

“ I could ask you the same thing, “ Emma said. “ How did you know I was in here? “

“ It's kind of hard to miss the police car out front, “ Henry motioned over his shoulder. 

“ Right. I forgot, “ Emma wanted to slap herself in the forehead for forgetting that. “ I was helping Mr. Gold today and something happened. “ 

“ What? “ Henry glanced at the curtain then at Emma. “ Wasn't that blood on his jacket? “

Emma thought it over for a long moment. Henry seemed like he was a lot more mature than most kids his age and understood a lot more as well. She sighed, “ I was helping him clean out a house he owns and the tenant tried to shoot him so I need to stay with him. “

“ Someone tried to kill Mr. Gold? “ Henry was shocked. “ Who would have the guts to do that? Or be that stupid? “

“ I don't know yet, “ Emma said. “ I have to go home with him tonight to make sure he'll be safe. “

“ You can't stay with him, “ Henry's voice came up a bit. “ Not alone. “ 

“ Shhhh, Henry. He'll hear you. Besides, I have to; “ Emma said. “ I'm the sheriff, remember? “

“ But you know who he is and you know who you are. He could be setting up a trap for you, “ Henry whispered.

“ But are you so sure he knows who HE is? “ Emma countered.

“ I'm not sure but that's why we need to be careful. We're all going to be in a LOT of trouble if he ever does remember, “ Henry said. “ He's Rumplestiltskin. He's worse than my mom. “

Emma was confused, “ So why are you afraid of me staying with him then? I'm supposed to be more powerful than both of them. “

“ Snow White told him your name before you were born. Do you know what that means? “ Henry started to look panicked.

“ What does that mean? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ That means he has power over you, “ Henry stated. “ He's has power over anyone who's name he knows. “

“ Henry, “ Emma rolled her eyes. “ Knowing someone's name doesn't give you power over them. That's just... “

“ If you stay with him alone, he might do something to get control over you, “ Henry cut her off. “ You have to get away. You can't stay with him tonight. “

Emma grabbed Henry by the shoulders, “ Calm down. I can handle myself. “

The door flung open, Regina stepping into the shop. She looked at the scene before her then narrowed her eyes, “ Get your hands off of my son! “

Emma let Henry go, “ Regina. What are you doing here? “

“ I came to find out how Mr. Gold is. I heard there was an attempt on his life this afternoon, “ Regina said, sounding almost concerned... almost.

“ How did you hear about that? “ Emma asked.

“ This is a small town, “ Regina said. “ Nothing happens here that I don't know about. So, how is he? “

“ He's fine. He just got grazed, “ Emma explained.

“ Any idea who did it? “ Regina arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded once, “ He's pretty certain it was the renter he was evicting. “

“ And you're not out there looking for him? “ Regina nearly shouted.

Emma glared at Regina, “ I can't. He's requested police protection and I think it would be a good idea. “

“ Then who is out there keeping the town safe? “ Regina asked. “ Do you have a deputy yet? “

Emma growled, “ I haven't had a chance to appoint anyone. “

“ Then I will do it. You need to keep Mr. Gold safe, “ Regina said. 

“ Oh Regina, “ Mr. Gold had returned from the back unnoticed by anyone present. He feigned being flattered, “ I didn't know you cared. “

Regina sneered, “ I care about my town. “ 

“ Say what you like, “ Mr. Gold smirked. He seemed amused by the way it made Regina even angrier.

“ Do you know who tried to do that to you? “ Regina motioned towards Mr. Gold's torn sleeve.

“ Oh, changing the subject are we? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He was obviously playing with her now. It was so much like a cat tormenting a mouse the way they fought.

“ WHO did it, Gold? “ Regina said sharply. “ I'm not in the mood for your games right now. “

“ Oh, you're no fun any more, Regina. He used to be a very good friend of yours... until he had his great fall, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Who? “ Regina asked sharply. “ I told you I wasn't in the mood. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ Does the name Harold Durbin ring any bells? “

“ Councilman Harold Durbin? “ Regina was surprised. “ I thought he was still in King's Hospital. “

“ Looks like your moles failed you, Regina. He's been out for six months, “ Mr. Gold said. “ He was trying to get on his feet again. “

“ How terrible, “ Regina said. “ I thought he would be able to get it all together again. “

“ Sadly, it seems he hasn't, “ Mr. Gold said and walked out from behind the display case. He stopped beside Emma, “ Now, if you don't mind, I have had a harrowing day and don't feel much like having company right now... except for of course the sheriff. “

“ Of course, “ Regina said coldly then gave Emma a caustic glance. She looked at Henry, “ Let's go. You need to do your homework. “

Henry nodded then followed Regina towards the front door. For a moment, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He said nothing but Emma knew he wanted to tell her to be careful. ~ Don't worry Henry... I will, ~ Emma thought.

“ Now my dear, “ Mr. Gold said once Regina and Henry were gone. “ We need to get to the back. We mustn't let your tea get cold. “

 

******

 

Though the alleyway was dimly lit, Rumplestiltskin could see perfectly. He had received word that someone wanted to make a deal with him. He got out his flask, unscrewing the cap, taking a wee nip before replacing the cap. As he slid the flask back into his coat pocket, a slow wicked grin spread across his thin lips.

“ No need to hide in the shadows, “ He sang out. “ We're alone. “

A portly egg-shaped man stepped into a tiny shaft of light. It was so tiny, a normal person would have only seen a fraction of him. However, Rumplestiltskin could see all of him quite plainly with his magical eyes. He was slightly unkempt and would have looked like a total slob if it weren't for his fine clothes.

Rumplestiltskin let out a bemused chuckle and took a step towards the man, “ If it isn't Humpty Dumpty. “

“ My name is Humphrey! “ The man said sharply. “ Humphrey Downton! “

“ That's not what the children call you, “ Rumplestiltskin retorted. He let out a shrill giggle and smirked, “ Some of them wonder if your filled with yolk instead of guts. “

Humphrey's face crinkled up with anger after Rumplestiltskin let out another high pitched laugh. “ It would do you well not to taunt me. I am much taller than you and have quite a few pounds over you as well, you little hobgoblin. I could snap you like a twig if I so desired! “

Rumplestiltskin frowned, his demeanor becoming menacing. “ Do you dare to threaten me? “

“ If you keep taunting me, I shall do more than threaten. I shall act, “ Humphrey said.

“ I'd like to see you try, “ Rumplestiltskin hissed, his hand going for his dagger.

“ I didn't come here to fight you, “ Humphrey put his hand up. “ I came here for your help. “

“ I don't help those who think they can threaten me, “ Rumplestiltskin pulled his dagger and pressed the tip into Humphrey's blubbery belly. He got right in his face and sneered, “ I cut them open and find out what they're made of. “

“ And I do not take well to being made fun of, “ Humphrey's attitude went flat. “ I apologize for being so disrespectful. “

Rumplestiltskin pulled the dagger away and placed it back in his belt, “ Apology accepted. Now what can I do for you? “ 

“ I am a counsel man and the position in the royal court has become available, a position I am very qualified for but there's a problem, “ Humphrey sighed.

“ Isn't there always? “ Rumplestiltskin pressed his fingers together. “ Tell me what it is... or rather, WHO it is. “

“ There's someone else, “ Humphrey sighed. “ He's a brown-noser and I fear he will charm the queen into promoting him ahead of me. “

“ Tsk tsk, “ Rumplestiltskin clucked his tongue. “ And surely you're much more qualified than some brown-nosing rat, correct? “

“ I AM, “ Humphrey said sharply.

Rumplestiltskin put his hand up, “ I am sure you are. “

“ So what can you do for me? “ Humphrey asked.

“ That depends on what you can do for ME, “ Rumplestiltskin grinned wickedly.

Humphrey thought for a long moment then said, “ Get me the position and I'll do anything in my scope of power. “

Rumplestiltskin put his finger to his chin, “ Oh that is a tantalizing offer. I hope you'll be ready to pay when I come to collect. “

“ I will, “ Humphrey looked earnest.

Rumplestiltskin smirked as he reached into a small pouch tied to his belt and pulled out a small vial filled with powder. “ Put this in anything he may consume, doesn't really matter what and he will no longer be a problem for you. “

Humphrey took the vial, He looked at it closely but had a question. He looked around to find himself alone...

 

******

 

Emma stood in awe of the house Mr. Gold had directed her to. After locking up the shop for the night, he had given her the directions to get there. The lot and house were quite a bit bigger than Regina's with an expertly manicured lawn and huge front porch. Flower beds teemed with some of the most beautiful flowers Emma had ever seen and thickets of blooming rose bushes surrounded the perimeter of the house.

“ Like what you see? “ Mr. Gold had plainly noticed her awe and seemed quite entertained by it.

“ You have two homes? “ Emma looked at him.

“ Yes. This is my summer home, “ Mr. Gold chuckled. “ You sound surprised. “

“ The other place was nice but this is breathtaking, “ Emma looked at the two-story charcoal colored Victorian again. “ This is like something out of a... “

“ Fairy tale? “ Mr. Gold finished the sentence for her with a bit a impish grin. He nodded, “ I designed everything myself, including the gardens. I wanted it to have a peaceful sanctuary of my own. I've been living here since I was released on probation. “

“ It's must take a small army to keep that garden looking so good, “ Emma said as they started up the front walk. She was still trying to shake of the shock of seeing something so breathtaking. It was like nothing she had ever seen.

“ Oh, it does. I have gardeners take care of it all, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I also have a maid but I never see her. Jasmine comes in after I've left and is gone by the time I get home. “

“ Really? “ Emma scoffed. “ Do you have a chef too? “

“ I do indeed but, as I said about my maid, he's gone by the time I get home. I called him and told him to fix something for you. “

“ Wow, “ Emma said. “ Thanks. “

They got to the front porch and Mr. Gold got his keys out. He unlocked the door and opened it for Emma, “ After you my dear. “

Emma walked into the foyer, nearly floored by the beauty of it. The floor of the entry hall was checkerboard black and white and the walls were decorated with expensive looking paintings. To her right was a very cozy looking living room, a fire already burning in the fireplace. Towards the left hand wall of the living room was a staircase that led to the second story.

“ This way, “ Mr. Gold turned to the left. “ Dinner should be on the table. “

Emma followed him into a beautifully decorated dining room. Dinner was indeed on the table, a handsome item made of heavily lacquered wood. The shiny black surface was protected by an elegant lace tablecloth that was so white, it looked like it was glowing in the light of the candles that flickered in the dim room.

“ Oh, “ Mr. Gold made his way over to a light switch. “ I'm so sorry. I think the cook misunderstood when I said I was having company. “

“ Do you have company often? “ Emma arched an eyebrow as Mr. Gold turned the lights on.

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said flatly.

Emma nodded silently then looked up. The chandelier was an elaborate amalgamation of crystal and silver. She watched as Mr. Gold blew out the candles then went to a chair at the far end of the table. He leaned his cane against it and pulled the chair out for her.

“ Please, “ He motioned to the chair. “ Sit. “


	3. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mr. Gold have a late night conversation but get interrupted. The next day, Emma stays with Mr. Gold at his shop.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Emma walked around the living room, pacing to stay awake. Mr. Gold had been sleeping upstairs for a few hours and she was trying to fight going to sleep herself. She had been watching the front from upstairs but had come down once she was sure he was sound asleep. She turned to pace the other direction but stopped in her tracks when she saw Mr. Gold standing on the landing of the stairs.

“ Trying to wear a groove into my Persian rug? “ He asked wryly. “ And Jasmine works so hard to keep it looking brand new. “

“ How long have you been standing there? “ Emma tried to hide the fact that he had startled her yet again.

“ Not long, “ He made his way down the rest of the stairs. He was wearing a black silk robe that stopped mid-calf. “ I woke up and you weren't upstairs so I wanted to see if anything was going on. “

“ I was falling asleep sitting still so I decided to walk around to wake up, “ Emma explained.

“ Perhaps some coffee will help? I have some if you would like, “ Mr. Gold smiled the smile Emma was sure made much weaker women melt. “ It's quite good, “

Emma thought it over then sighed, “ Okay. I'll have some. “

“ That's a good girl, “ Mr. Gold walked towards the kitchen. Emma followed him and sat down in one of the high backed leather chairs that surrounded the black marble topped table. He filled the coffee pot from the tap and poured it into the coffee maker.

“ You know how to use that thing? “ Emma tried to sound like she was joking.

Mr. Gold smirked, “ I do. I can do quite a few things for myself. I just have the help for the incidentals I cannot handle because of my business. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. 

“ I'll make more than a cup in case you need it, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Sure, thanks, “ Emma nodded. As he worked, Emma noticed long horrible looking scars that ran the length of his right leg. She followed them with her eyes as far as she could see until the robe blocked her view. She looked at them a little longer, wondering how he had gotten them.

The scars weren't the only thing that caught her eye though. She noticed how the silk of his robe clung to him, showing he was in rather good shape. ~ He has to be to do business he the way he does, all on his own, ~ The thought crossed her mind as she continued to stare.

Mr. Gold glanced at her after the coffee was ready and Emma looked away. She was pretty sure he had caught her staring though. She pretended to look at the high-end appliances and china filled glass front cabinets. The color scheme pretty much matched the rest of the house as it was black and white marble.

“ Sugar and cream my dear? “ He asked as he poured her a mug.

“ No, thank you, “ Emma shook her head. 

“ As you wish, “ Mr. Gold replied the brought the coffee to her.

Emma took a sip, “ You were right. It's really good. “

“ Only the finest for me, my dear, “ Mr. Gold sat down in the chair across from Emma, leaning his cane against the edge of the table.

“ I noticed, “ Emma replied. It seemed everything Mr. Gold had was expensive and top quality. She assumed he could afford to live in such a way since it was said he owned Storybrooke. She had seen him collecting rent from his tenants on more than one occasion and they were not small sums by any means.

“ So has Regina recruited a deputy? “ Mr. Gold glanced toward the front of the house.

“ She called me and told me she did “ Emma nodded as she took another sip of the coffee. “ He's been driving by every fifteen minutes since dark. “

Mr. Gold glanced at the clock, “ It's almost three now. “

“ I know, “ Emma sighed for it felt so much later. She took another sip of coffee then sighed, “ I hope she recruited another so I can get some sleep. “

“ If you'd like I'll sit up for a bit while you rest, “ Mr. Gold suggested.

“ I couldn't ask you to do that, “ Emma put a hand up. “ You asked me to protect you. You go back to sleep. Everything will be fine. “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ I can't sleep. I am... nervous I suppose. “

Emma thought it odd that he could be nervous. He always seemed so in control and was always so proper, even when delivering threats. “ I didn't think you could get nervous. “

“ Seldom but I do, “ Mr. Gold shrugged. His expression changed, “ Can you tell me what you found so fascinating about me just a few moments ago? “

Emma had been taking a drink when he asked the question but swallowed quickly. She shook her head, “ Nothing. “

“ You were staring, “ Mr. Gold smiled. “ You're not the only one who can detect a lie, dear. You want to know something. “

“ It's really none of my business, “ Emma sighed. “ I just noticed something, that's all. “

“ So are we to sit here in silence? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ Do you hate me so much that you don't even want to talk with me? “

Emma opened her mouth then closed it. 'Hate' was such a strong word and she certainly didn't want to use it to describe her feelings she had for Mr. Gold. In truth, she really hadn't made up her mind about him. She despised the tactics he had used to get her elected to the Sheriff's office but she had agreed to give him tolerance.

“ You are curious about something, “ Mr. Gold smiled slightly. “ I can see it in your face. “

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ If you can see it then tell me what I want to know about. “

“ You want to know about my leg, “ Mr. Gold said. He smirked, “Am I right? “

“ How did you know that? “ Emma was surprised he had hit the nail on the head. It was so creepy how he could do that.

Mr. Gold gave a little chuckle, “ Because I saw you staring at it. “

“ Oh, “ Emma sat back in her chair a bit. “ If you want to tell me then tell me or you could tell me it's none of my business. It's up to you. “

“ I'll tell you, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Many years ago, I was examining a property I had acquired when a rotten place in the wood floor gave way. “

“ Oh my God. That sounds awful, “ Emma was horrified.

Mr. Gold glanced at his right leg briefly. “ This leg went straight through. I struggled for half an hour to free myself because I was alone. “

“ Oh my, “ Emma couldn't think of any other words. She was studying his face but she could see no sign that he was lying. The look he had as he spoke told her he was telling the truth or at least what he believed to be anyway. ~Henry would probably say it's his fake memories, ~ She told herself. Then she thought, ~ Maybe he doesn't remember as much as Henry's afraid he does. ~

“ Then I had to crawl through the house until I reached the front porch. Luckily,someone driving by saw me and took me to the hospital, “ Mr. Gold explained.

“ I thought you didn't like hospitals, “ Emma recalled he had been adamant about not going after he had been shot.

“ I don't. That was what spoiled me on them, “ Mr. Gold nodded, his expression still solemn. Actually, he looked like it was taking a lot out of him to talk about it. “ I was told the wood shard barely missed a major artery. A half an inch more and I would have been killed. “

“ I see, “ Emma took another drink of coffee as she tried to process his horrific story. She realized something and cocked her head to the side, “ I noticed you do everything alone. “

Mr. Gold nodded and sighed, “ I have been that way for so long that it is almost second nature to me. “ He gave Emma a glance that was laced with sorrow, “ You know what that's like, don't you? “

Emma felt a pang of familiarity with the statement though she tried to hide it. Alone was the way she had spent most of her time until coming to Storybrooke, save for time dealing with clients, skips and failed relationships. She wondered if there had ever been a Mrs. Gold but she didn't want to pry any more. She then recalled what he had said about children when he offered her Graham's walkie-talkies.

The way he looked when he spoke of them made her heart ache. He looked so sad, almost like he would start crying. It had taken her by complete surprise to see him show so much emotion. She was confused about how to handle him in such a state so she took the walkie-talkies without argument.

After seeing him like that, she found herself wondering what had happened to his child. That was another thing she couldn't bring herself to ask. That was just too personal, especially if the worst thing she could think of was true. It was obviously something terrible. 

“ Is there something wrong Miss Swan? You got very quiet all of a sudden, “ Mr. Gold sounded concerned. “ Did I hit a nerve? “

Emma sighed, “ Yeah, I guess so. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Loneliness can be your closest friend and worst enemy all at the same time. It's quite a riddle all to itself. “

Emma nodded, “ Yes. It is. “ 

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass cut the conversation short, Emma getting to her feet. “ You stay here. I'll go check, “ Emma grabbed her gun from her back.

“ Alright but I will come out if I think you need help, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Thanks but you stay put, “ Emma said then headed for the foyer. When she got there, there was no sign of anyone save for the broken glass from the open front door. Emma looked towards the living room, the only other place the intruder could have gotten to in such a short amount of time. She crept towards the living room, taking cover behind a wall and peeking around the corner.

He was a tall thin man with short black hair. He looked a bit rough and was looking at the paintings on the walls, loosely clutching a gun in his right hand. Emma figured he was the renter and he was looking for something to take from Mr. Gold. A floorboard creaked as Emma tried to get closer, causing the intruder to freeze. 

“ Halt! Police! “ Emma shouted. “ Put down your weapon! “

The intruder turned, lifting his gun, squeezing off a round. He missed Emma and realized it. He let out a shout and ran for the foyer, Emma giving chase as he passed her. He turned, leveling the gun to take another shot at Emma. Emma was faster though, shooting the gun and knocking it from his hand.

Emma pounced on him before he knew what was going on, knocking him to the floor. She fought with him for quite a few moments, the intruder managing to knock her off and getting to his feet. He stumbled for towards the door and ran out into the street. Emma then heard the sound of screeching tires and a dull thud.

She got to her feet and ran for the door, finding the intruder had been hit by a car but escaped. The driver was standing next to the car. He looked shaken, his eyes wide with shock, “ Sheriff... He just came from out of nowhere. I barely was able to stop and I knocked him down. “

“ It's okay. It's not your fault, “ Emma tried to comfort the man. She glanced around, “ Where did he go? “

“ He got up and took off that way, “ The driver pointed across the street.

Emma frowned when she saw a patch of dense woods...

 

 

******

 

“ He got away? “ Regina asked. She had come to the shop to get a progress report after dropping Henry off at the school bus stop. She didn't seem happy. “ How did you let that happen? “

“ He ran out the front door after a struggle, got knocked down by a car and took off into the woods, “ Emma explained. “ Where the hell was your deputy? “

“ Apparently, seeing his girlfriend for a few minutes was more important than obeying orders, “ Regina frowned. “ He's been relieved of his duties and I'll be appointing someone else. “

“ So what am I supposed to do? “ Emma asked.

“ You stay with Mr. Gold until Mr. Durbin is caught, “ Regina said firmly.

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ What is this Harold Durbin's story anyway? Mr. Gold hasn't told me anything about him but, from what he said, you know him. “

“ I don't think it's any of your business, Miss Swan. Harold was a good friend of mine and I refuse to tell his business to an outsider, “ Regina said through clenched teeth.

“ Fine, whatever. I'm just going to assume he's dangerous and I'll do whatever it takes to stop him, “ Emma said.

“ That sounds like a good plan, “ Regina said. “ I'll have a new deputy by tonight. You just make sure Mr. Gold is safe. “

“ If I didn't know any better, I would say you do care about him, “ Emma scoffed.

“ I CARE about an unstable man running around MY town with a GUN, “ Regina said. 

“ I care about that too, “ Emma shot back.

“ Then show me you do! “ Regina said sharply then turned around to leave but stopped, looking at Emma, “ Oh, one more thing. “

“ What's that? “ Emma cocked her head to the side.

“ Don't let Mr. Gold get into your head, “ Regina sounded like she was delivering a warning. “ And don't let him get into your heart. Remember, he's a snake and a liar. “

Emma watched as Regina left, pondering what she had said. She heard the rustle of curtains behind her, turning to find Mr. Gold was coming out of the back room. “ So, Regina has left? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma was pretty certain he had been listening the entire time. “ I told her what happened last night and she told me I have to stay with you until he gets caught. “

“ That was a foregone conclusion, “ Mr. Gold said. “ After all, he'll just keep showing up until he's locked away. “

“ He shouldn't be back too soon, “ Emma sighed. “ After getting clipped by that car, he's probably pretty sore today. “

“ Then you should rest while you can, “ Mr. Gold walked away from the display case he was behind. “ I have an apartment upstairs if you would like. It's not much but it is comfortable. “

“ No. I can't, “ Emma replied. “ Thank you though. “

“ You look so exhausted, my dear, “ Mr. Gold took a few more steps towards Emma. He seemed concerned, “ When did you sleep last? “

Emma thought about it and frowned, “ Night before last. “

“ My point, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Come. You need to rest if you're going to have to sit up with me again tonight. “

Emma acquiesced after thinking for a long moment, “ Maybe a few hours won't hurt. “

“ This way then, “ Mr. Gold started towards the back room. Emma followed him through the curtain to a door she hadn't noticed before. He got a ring of keys out of his pants pocket, finding the one for the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, “ Up you go. “

Emma hesitated for a moment then walked up the stairs. Mr. Gold followed her up, staying uncomfortably close. She turned to face him when they got to the top of the stairs. “ I think I can find my own way from here, “ She said.

“ As you wish, “ Mr. Gold replied. He smiled, “ Sweet dreams. “

“ Yeah, thanks, “ Emma said. She narrowed her eyes, “ And don't go anywhere. “

“ I'll stay put, “ Mr. gold smiled. “ After all, I have to run the shop. “


	4. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a strange dream as she sleeps at Mr. Gold's shop. She wakes to find Mr. Gold is unharmed and they order dinner from Granny's.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

_Emma woke with a start. She looked around, realizing it was someplace damp and cold. She could tell she was in some woods but that was it. She got to her feet, looking down to find she was dressed in a pure white nightgown and barefoot._

_“ What the Hell? “ She said to herself. She froze when she heard a wolf howl. She looked around, “ I better get moving. “_

_She took a few ginger steps, hoping not to step in mud... or worse. There was moonlight filtering down through the trees and it was just enough to help her see even though it wasn't very well._

_The wolf howled again. “ I hope that's Graham's friend, “ She muttered to herself. She made her way through snarled roots and slippery patches. She scanned her surroundings, still nothing familiar jumping out at her._

_What did catch her attention was a bright orange glow threading through the trees. ~Fire! ~ Emma thought. ~ I really gotta get out of here. ~_

_As she moved, she heard a different sound. It was more human, like a man sobbing. “ Hello? “ Emma called out. “ Who's there? “_

_The man continued to sob, not answering Emma. He sounded distraught and perhaps in pain. Emma tried to locate where the sobbing was coming from but it seemed to come from all around. She moved quickly, listening hard but not really paying attention to where she was going until she felt her foot slip and she almost fell off of a cliff..._

 

******

 

Emma's eyes flew open as she bolted up in bed, still feeling like she was falling. She grabbed her cell phone and checked the time, finding she had slept longer than she had intended. She had meant to only sleep three hours but instead slept nine. She got out of the bed, grabbing her boots from where she had left them. She put them on before grabbing her jacket and pulling it on.

She walked down the stairs, going into the back room. Mr. Gold was sitting at his work bench, deep in concentration as he worked on something Emma couldn't quite see.

“ Hey, “ She said quietly. She was still shaken by her nightmare. The whole thing freaked her out more than a bit.

Mr. Gold looked up, “ Oh. You're up. “

“ I so didn't mean to sleep that long, “ Emma started.

“ It's alright, my dear. As you can see, I am just fine, “ Mr. Gold said. “ It's been rather quiet all day and I have gotten loads of things done around here. “

“ Nice to hear, “ Emma muttered as she ran her hand through her hair.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. “ Are you alright? “

“ I had a bad dream, “ Emma waved her hand. “ You know, one of those where you're falling then you wake up but you still feel like you're falling. “

“ Oh I'm so sorry, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Those are quite unsettling. It means that something isn't quite right. “

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ Really now? How did you know that? “

Mr. Gold smiled, “ I read a lot. Things like that are... a fascination of mine. I have a lovely book on dreams if you wish to borrow it. “

“ No, “ Emma shook her head. “ I'm good. “ 

“ Do you care to tell me about it then? “ Mr. Gold looked curious. “ Maybe I can help you figure it out. “

“ Maybe later “ Emma furrowed her brow when she saw her suitcase sitting next to the work bench. “ What's that doing here? “

“ I took the liberty of calling Miss Blanchard and asked her to bring you a few things, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I thought you would appreciate the chance to get cleaned up tonight. “

“ Oh, “ Emma blinked, wondering if he was trying to hint at something. She made a mental note to do a sniff check when he wasn't looking. “ I do. Thanks. “

“ I also had her pick up some first aid supplies. She assured me they were in the suitcase, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Great, “ Emma said.

“ Would you like to go get a bite at Granny's before we go back to my home? “ He asked. “ I'm sure you're ready to eat after being asleep for so long. “

“ What about your chef? “ Emma asked.

“ Alas, it is Alston’s day off, “ Mr. Gold sighed.

“Oh, “ Emma said. “ I am hungry but I'm not leaving you here alone. “

“ Maybe you can order and someone can deliver, “ Mr. Gold suggested. “ You are good friends with Ruby, are you not? “

“ I am, “ Emma nodded. She got out her phone. “ I'll call now. “

“ Could you order something for me as well? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ I am a bit sharp-set myself. “

“ Well you're paying for yours because... “ Emma started.

“ I have an arrangement with Granny, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. “ I won't have to pay. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. “ So what would you like? “

“ They know what I like. Just tell them it's for me, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ I'll be back in a few minutes, “ Emma said. She walked of the back room to the shop so she could call Granny's Cafe. The phone rang twice and Ruby answered.

“ Hey Ruby, “ Emma said. “ It's Emma. “

“ Hey girl, “ Ruby replied. “ How jerk sitting duty going? “

Emma chuckled, “ So far so good. Can I get an order delivered? “

“ Of course, “ Ruby said. “ What will it be? “

“ I want a burger with everything and fries, “ Emma said. 

“ Got it, “ Ruby asked. “ And does Mr. Creeps-A-Lot want anything? “

“ Yes he does. He said you would know what he wants, “ Emma said. 

“ Yeah, “ Ruby sighed then made a sound of derision. “ I'll bring it over as soon as it's ready. We're kinda slow at the moment. “

“ Thanks girl, “ Emma said. She hung up. Now, all she had to do was wait. Mr. Gold seemed too absorbed in what he was working on to be any kind of company, not that she wanted to talk to anyone before she was fully awake anyway. She realized that she hadn't ever really looked at the things in the display cases so she began to. 

She walked slowly behind the cases, looking at the things they contained. Some were mundane while others were chilling. She was fairly certain everything had a story as everything in Storybrooke seemed to. She leaned down, examining a piece of jewelry in one of the cases. It was a beautiful silver necklace with teardrop shaped diamond pendant big enough to ice skate on. 

She looked for little longer when she heard the front door open, the bell tinkling. She looked up and saw it was Ruby. “ Wow. That was fast. “

“ I told you we were slow and someone ordered the same thing you wanted but left before their order was up so I guess you got lucky, “ Ruby held out the take-out bag. “ One hamburger with everything for you and one steak for Mr. Gold, rare. “

“ Rare? Really? “ Emma eyed the bag like it was going to bite her.

“ I think he'd get it still mooing if he could. Grosses me out, “ Ruby whispered then curled her lip, “ I think he likes the taste of blood. “

“ Ewww, yuck, “ Emma shivered then reached into her jacket for some money. 

Ruby put her hand up, “ No charge. Mr. Gold called me right after you did. “

“ He did? “ Emma looked over her shoulder to the back room then back at Ruby.

“ Yeah, “ Ruby whispered. “ Freaked me out. It was like he knew I was talking about him. “

“ What did he say? “ Emma asked.

“ He'd take care of your charge, “ Ruby said. “ Hey, I gotta run. Things were picking up for the dinner rush when I left and Granny told me to make this quick. “

Emma took the bag, “ Okay. See you later. “

Ruby left and Emma turned to go to the back room. The bell on the door rang again as it opened and Henry walked in. He saw Emma and hugged her, “ Emma! “

Emma patted him on the back with one hand as she set the take out bag on a display case. “ Hey kid. Where did you come from? “

“ I was at the diner when you called and I followed Ruby here, “ Henry didn't let her go and he seemed upset. “ You're okay. “

“ Of course I'm okay, “ Emma said firmly.

“ I was so scared, “ Henry sounded like he had been indeed. “ I heard that guy broke in last night and you got in a fight with him. “

“ How did you hear that? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ Mom doesn't know but I listened in on the upstairs line, “ Henry said.

“ You sneaky little imp, “ Emma said.

“ I had to. I was gathering intel for Operation Cobra, “ Henry whispered.

“ Right. Well, I'm okay. He ran after the fight, “ Emma said.

“ That means you have to go back to Mr. Gold's house doesn't it? “ Henry furrowed his brow.

Emma nodded, “ Uh, yeah. Until we catch that guy. “

“ You can't go back there, “ Henry said. 

“ Henry, “ Emma put her hand over his mouth. “ He's right on the other side of that curtain. Keep your voice down. “

Emma took her hand away from Henry's mouth. “ What if he tries something? “ He whispered.

“ He won't try anything, “ Emma sighed. “ He was a perfect host the whole time. “

“ He's tricking you, “ Henry said. “ That's how he works. “

Emma sighed, “ Henry... I have to do my job. I'm sorry. “

“ Have my mom's deputies watch him, “ Henry said.

“ He requested me to watch him, “ Emma said. “ And it's my responsibility as sheriff. “

Henry looked up at her, “ Catch him tonight then. “

That was easier said than done. After running into the woods, Mr. Durbin could have gone anywhere, just not very fast. Emma sighed, “ I'll do my best. “

Henry let go of Emma then looked like he had an good idea. “ Emma! We have to go outside. “

Emma looked towards the back room then at Henry, “ What for? “

“ Operation Cobra, “ Henry whispered then walked toward the door. “ Come on. Let's go. “

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, “ Alright but quickly. “

Henry went out the door, Emma right behind him. He looked around then led Emma to the corner of the street. “ Maybe there's some intel you could gather once he goes to sleep. “

“ Are you asking me to snoop around his house? “ Emma put her hands on her hips.

“ Yeah “ Henry nodded. “ Do it when he goes to bed. “

Emma sighed, “ Henry... “

Henry looked at his watch, “ Uh oh. I need to get back to Granny's. Mom's meeting me there in ten minutes. “

“ Then get going so she doesn't get suspicious, “ Emma said. “ I got to get back inside and eat. “

“ Right, “ Henry said. “ See you later. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded then watched as Henry hurried down the sidewalk. Once he was out of sight, she went back inside the shop to find Mr. Gold waiting for her.

“ I'm finished for today, my dear. Are you ready to go? “ He came out from behind the display case to reveal he had Emma's suitcase in his left hand.

“ Looks like I am now, “ Emma sighed as she picked up the take-out bag from Granny's. “ Let's go. “

 


	5. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets cleaned up at Mr. Gold's house and they have another deep conversation. After he goes to bed, she makes sure the house is secure.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Emma came out of the downstairs bathroom. She felt like a new woman after getting cleaned up. She had balked at the thought of taking a shower at Mr. Gold's house at first but he assured he would not bother her. She gave in but locked and blocked the door.

Part of her felt foolish for being so paranoid but the other part told her to heed Henry's warning. She knew she couldn't let her guard down though she felt bad for treating Mr. Gold like he was going to hurt her after being so unbelievably nice to her. She pondered for a moment why he was being so gracious. She recalled Regina's words, not for sure how much to heart she should take them.

She walked into the living room to find Mr. Gold standing in front of the fireplace, his back to her. He had changed into some black silk pajamas and had his robe on over them. He seemed like he had taken the chance to get cleaned up as well, the faint smell of soap hanging in the air. She moved closer, finding he was staring into the fire with an empty glass in his hand. 

“ Hey, “ Emma said quietly.

Mr. Gold didn't look at her, “ Do you feel better? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Thanks for letting me get cleaned up. “

“ You're quite welcome, “ Mr. Gold said then walked over to a small bar in the corner of the room. He picked up the open bottle of whiskey that sat there. He poured himself some then looked at Emma, “ Care for a drink? “

“ I can't, “ Emma put her right hand up. “ I'm on duty. “

“ I thought I'd offer, “ Mr. Gold picked up his glass and came back to the fire. 

Emma found his expression dark, hard to read. She took a deep breath then asked, “ Are you alright? “

Mr. Gold took a sip of the whiskey before glancing at her, “ I'm fine. Just... thinking. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. They stood there quietly, Mr. Gold sipping at his whiskey every now and again. The silence made her uncomfortable and tried to think of something to talk about. Finally, she stammered, “ You said you could tell me about the dream I had. “

“ I did indeed, “ Mr. Gold replied, glancing at her. “ Dreams are interesting things they are. Some say they're memories from a past life. I told that to Graham when he was looking for that wolf he was chasing. “

“ What do you believe? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She had heard that theory but she had also heard theories that they didn't mean anything at all.

“ I never rule anything out, my dear. We are in a world filled with endless and wondrous possibilities, “ Mr. Gold smiled a bit. “ So, what about your dream? Why did it leave you so shaken? “ 

Emma sighed, “ I still felt like I was falling after I woke up. “

Mr. Gold turned and went to the overstuffed black leather couch that was across from the fireplace. He sat down on the right side of the couch then put his hand out to Emma then motioned to the couch, “ Come. Sit. We'll talk here. “

Emma went to the couch, sitting down on the far left, leaving one cushion between them. She took a deep breath, trying to recall the dream. When she remembered, she started. “ I was in the woods and it was dark, damp. “

Mr. Gold took a sip of his whiskey then nodded. “ Go on. “

“ I was wearing this long white nightgown and I was barefoot, “ Emma continued. “ I was looking around to find my way but I was lost. I had no idea where I was at. “

“ Interesting, “ Mr. Gold said. “ From what you've told me already I can tell you that the nightgown means you're beginning to accept something you weren't quite ready to come to terms with. Perhaps it is being a mother or perhaps it is something else. “

Emma had to admit that much was true. Henry had become a part of her, something she didn't know if she could lose again. However, she wondered if somewhere deep inside she was starting to believe in her role as savior and what Henry had been saying all along. She was still not sure how much to believe but some things were unavoidable.

“ And being lost means your world is changing constantly. The woods mean that you are in some sort of transition, “ Mr. Gold continued. “ And you said you were barefoot? “

Emma nodded, “ Yes. I was. “

“ You lack confidence my dear, “ Mr. Gold said. “ There is something you must do but you don't think you can. “

Emma was silent. She really wasn't for sure if she could handle being the savior if that's what she was to do. “ Oh, “ She breathed.

“ Was there any more than that? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ There was a wolf howling, “ Emma recalled she had hoped it was Graham's wolf friend.

“ A wolf? Really? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ For there not being any in Storybrooke, they have been showing themselves quite a bit recently. But you just heard it, correct? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ I never saw him. “

“ To hear one in your dreams means someone needs help from you but it will be up to you to find out who it is, “ Mr. Gold said. 

Emma thought about it. According to Henry, everyone in town needed her help. She then wondered if it meant a particular person needed her more than anyone else. She nodded, “ Okay. “

“ Tell me about the rest, “ Mr. Gold leaned back as if he were getting comfortable.

“ I heard a man crying, “ Emma said. “ He was sobbing like he was in pain and needed help. “

“ If someone else is crying in your dreams, it means you are too insecure to cry yourself, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Is that all? “

Emma thought, trying to recall if she has left anything out. “ I think that's everything. It was after I started looking for the man when I fell off of the cliff. “

“ That is another indication of insecurity, “ Mr. Gold said then took a drink of whiskey. He thought for a long moment then said, “ Are you facing a great challenge at the moment, my dear? Perhaps something that frightens you? “

Emma didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of a better word to describe what was on her plate. “ You could say that. “

“ If you think I'm going to ask for details, I won't. I believe in... discretion, “ Mr. Gold glanced at Emma. “ Any other things from the dream at all? “

Emma started to shake her head then stopped, “ Oh wait. “

“ Yes? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ There was one detail, “ Emma said. “ The woods were on fire. “

Mr. Gold had been lifting his glass to take another drink but stopped. He let the glass down slowly, “ I am glad you're sitting down. “

“ Is it something bad? “ Emma leaned closer.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ In different contexts, fire can mean different things. It can mean purification, renewal and the like. “

“ What about my context? “ Emma was in suspense. She didn't like the way he was beating around the bush.

Mr. Gold was quiet for a long moment then said, “ It means either your anger is out of control or... “

Emma didn't like how he just stopped talking. “ Tell me, Gold. “

Mr. Gold turned to face the fire place, “ Fire is a symbol of renewal, rebirth as I said. For you, it means you are going to have to go through some hardships before your transformation takes place. “

Emma was silent. She thought about what he told her, trying to piece it together. She opened her mouth then shut it again. She looked at Mr. Gold, finding he was looking at her, probably gauging her reaction. “ Wow, “ She whispered finally.

“ It is a lot to absorb, “ Mr. Gold reached over and touched her hand. “ Or it could mean nothing at all. “

Emma chuckled nervously, “ Let's hope, right? “

“ Now, “ Mr. Gold took his hand away from her. “ I believe I shall go to bed but there's just one more thing. “

“ What's that? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ My bandage needs to be changed, “ Mr. Gold set his glass down on an end table.

“ Oh, “ Emma stood up. “ I'll go get the stuff from my suitcase. “

“ I'll be right here, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma walked back to the guest bathroom and got what she needed. When she returned to the living room, her breath caught in her throat. Mr. Gold was standing sideways, taking off his pajama top. She watched as the silk glided down his arms as he slid it off.

Her assumption from the night before had been correct. Mr. Gold was in fairly good shape, the firelight catching on the subtle lines and valleys of his muscles. He went to set the top down and noticed Emma had returned. “ Have everything you need, dear? “ He said.

Emma nodded as she searched for her voice. She gave up and approached the couch. Mr. Gold sat down and she sat down next to him. She opened the bag from the drugstore and found Mary-Margret had gotten a rather large first aid kit. 

She unwrapped it with slightly trembling hands and found a pair of rubber gloves. “ Let's see what's going on under there, “ She said as she pulled the gloves on. Once they were on, she peeled the tape off the bandage and unwrapped it carefully. She glanced up at Mr. Gold, “ It doesn't hurt, does it? “

“ Not at all, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ You did good work on it. “

“ When you don't have insurance and can't afford doctors, you tend to get good at certain things, “ Emma muttered as she took the gauze off. She cocked her head to the side, “ Can I turn on a light? “

“ Sure, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ There's one behind you. “

Emma reached over, feeling for the lamp. She found it and turned it on, “ I'll turn it off when I'm done. I just need a better look. “

“ I understand, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

Emma looked at the grazes carefully, “ Looks good to me. No sign of infection at all. “

“ Good, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma reached into the first aid kit and got an antiseptic wipe. She tore it open and started to clean the wounds. She glanced at him, “ Can I ask you why? “

“ Why what? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ You've been doing things for me? “ Emma got out another antiseptic wipe.

Mr. Gold smiled, “ Because I'm your benefactor, dear. I help you where I can. “

“ Right, “ Emma sighed. She took a roll of gauze out of the first aid kit then pulled out a gauze pad large enough to cover both grazes. “ How could I forget our little 'arrangement'. I can still smell that sheep oil if I think about it hard enough. “

“ I will not do anything again like what I did to get you the election, “ Mr. Gold sighed. “ And I did ask you for forgiveness. “

Emma sighed. He had her there. She wasn't quite there yet in her mind, waiting for another dirty trick to sway her decision. She placed the pad on the wounds then started wrapping the rolled gauze around it, “ And I said I'd tolerate you. I don't want to talk about it anymore. “

“ Fine then. We won't. Don't mention it again and I won't either, “ Mr. Gold said as Emma finished dressing his arm. After she taped the gauze down, he gave her terse smile, “ A wonderful job as usual. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma muttered. She couldn't help but notice his curt tone even though it was slight.

Mr. Gold got to his feet slowly, retrieving his pajama top from where he had placed it. He slipped back into it but didn't button it. He then got his robe, shrugging it on. He took up his cane and sighed, “ Goodnight my dear. “

Mr. Gold started to walk away but Emma stood up, “ Wait. “

“ Yes? “ Mr. Gold looked over his shoulder at her. 

“ Why won't anyone tell me anything about this Harold Durbin guy? “ Emma asked. “ I asked Regina and she refuses to tell me and you haven't told me anything either. What is this guy's story? “

“ His story? “ Mr. Gold turned to face her. “ I could tell it to you if you're willing to listen. “

“ I'm willing. There's got to be more to it than he was a city councilman. What's this 'great fall' you mentioned? “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold sighed and walked back to where he had been sitting and sat down again. “ A financial scandal coupled with some intimate mishaps. “

“ The downfalls of choice for most politicians, “ Emma said.

“ Yes. He was skimming funds out of a city account he was in charge of and was also a womanizer. When it was all exposed, he lost everything. He didn't take it very well and tried to kill himself, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ How awful, “ Emma whispered. “ How did he try to do that? “

“ He tried to overdose on pills but he was a rather corpulent man at the time so I assume he didn't take enough to do the job, “ Mr. Gold explained. “ As the story goes, someone found him and he was sent to the hospital. He was given a psychiatric evaluation and committed to King's Hospital. “

“ Wait, “ Emma said. “ I've seen that place. What is it? “

“ It's a mental hospital, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Most people who go in there usually get back on their feet but there are those who are tough cases. “

“ So Storybrooke has a nut house? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold chuckled slightly, “ Yes. “

“ How come no one ever told me this before? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold shrugged, “ I assume it wasn't relevant to anything until now. “

“ So what happened with Durbin? “ Emma wanted to get back on the subject at hand.

“ He went in and was treated. He was released when the doctors thought he was ready and he made a go of it. He did quite well for about three months then it all fell apart again, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ And I guess he lost weight as well? “ Emma said. “ Because that guy I saw here last night was skinny. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ That is true. I almost didn't recognize him when he came to me about renting that house. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. She furrowed her brow, “ How long was he in the hospital? “

“ I believe it was ten months, “ Mr. Gold said. 

Emma nodded, “ I guess that makes sense. “

There was a long silence before Mr. Gold said, “ Anything else my dear? “

Emma shook her head, “ Not really. “

“ Then, “ Mr Gold stood up. “ As I said before, goodnight. “

“ Goodnight, “ Emma said. She listened as Mr. Gold made his way upstairs, holding her breath until she heard the faint sound of his bedroom door close. She looked around the living room, wondering if she should try to find the 'clues' Henry desperately wanted her find. ~What am I even supposed to be looking for anyway? ~ Emma thought.

She sat on the couch, looking into the fire until she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open. She shook her head and stood up, “ Damn. I gotta walk around. “

She looked around, scanning the living room for a moment. She then walked out to the foyer. She looked out the front door, touching the new piece of glass she assumed had been installed during the day. As she stared out, a red car drove by very slowly.

Emma reached for her gun with her left hand but her cell phone rang. “ Hello? “ Emma answered with her right.

“ Sheriff, “ It was Billy from the garage. “ Mayor Mills appointed me to be deputy tonight. “

“ Where are you? “ Emma kept an eye on the car as it continued to roll past.

“ In front of Mr. Gold's house, “ Billy said then whistled. “ Man, this place is sweet. “

“ So you're in the red car? “ Emma let her left hand fall to her side.

“ Yeah, “ Billy replied. “ Mayor Mills told me to call you when I got here. “

Emma sighed. She could have thought of some better choices for deputy, even if it was temporary. “ Okay well you know what to do, “ Emma said. “ Drive by every fifteen minutes and keep an eye on those woods. That guy got hit so may be moving slower tonight. “

“ Right, “ Billy said. “ So keep an eyes peeled for a suspicious guy with a limp. Well, besides Mr. Gold. “

“ Not funny, Billy but yes. I've got it covered in here, “ Emma said.

“ And I got it out here, “ Billy said. “ Goodnight. “

“ Night Billy, “ Emma said and hung up the phone. She sighed, deciding to head into the dining room to make sure all the windows were locked. After she checked them, she went into the kitchen. She tried the windows and the back door, finding them all locked. She walked out of the kitchen, finding her way back to the living room.

“ First floor secure, “ Emma muttered to herself. She walked over to the staircase and walked upstairs. She had been up there the night before but hadn't really gone further than the hallway and the balcony that overlooked the foyer. Pretty much all she knew was Mr. Gold's room was the last door at the end of the hall.

“ Gotta check everything, “ Emma muttered to herself. She came to the first door, trying the knob. It turned easily and she stepped into the room. It was an enormous guest room, prepared and ready for a visitor, everything perfect.

She walked over to the large picture window, pulling at the latches to make sure they were closed. When she was satisfied, she went back to the hall. She tried the next door, finding it was another guest room. After checking the window in that room, she moved onto the next door.

She tried the knob, finding it was locked. She frowned, wondering why. ~ Oh well. I'll hear it if someone opens it from the inside,~ She thought.

“ Only two doors left, “ She muttered. The second to last door led to the master bathroom she assumed. She she opened it, switching on the light and blinking.

The downstairs bathroom had been elegant yet simple with the bare necessities of a shower, a sink and a toilet. This bathroom was almost the same except it had a large jacuzzi tub and a double sink vanity with a huge mirror. Everything was black and white marble with highlights of gray marble trim. “ Wow, “ Emma muttered as she looked around.

She scanned the room for any points of entry. There was a door to the right she assumed led to the locked room. She walked over to it and tried the knob, finding it was latched as well. There was also a door on the opposite side, obviously leading to Mr. Gold's bedroom.

There was a window that ran along the back of the shower but it was a solid pane with no way to be opened so she decided it was safe. She backed out slowly then looked at Mr. Gold's bedroom door. She took a deep breath and reached for the knob, turning it slowly as not to make any noise. She needed to check the windows in there or so she told herself.

She eased the door open and slid into the room. She glanced around, taking a moment to look around. Luckily, there was a full moon out and it was bright enough to light the room so she could see. To the right, she saw a full length mirror between two doors. 

She knew the farthest one led to the bathroom but the one nearer to her piqued her interest. She went to it, turning the knob very carefully. Once the door was open wide enough, she poked her head inside and finding the light switch. She found it was a walk-in closet. 

Several suits hung along two walls, all put together in matched sets. The wall to her right had shelves filled with really expensive looking dress shoes, all polished to perfection. She shut the light off and backed out of the closet. She closed the door quietly, be extra careful not to make any noise.

She turned slowly, looking across the room. She stared at the four-poster king sized bed that sat there. Mr. Gold was sleeping in the middle of the bed, his head propped up on a couple of black satin pillows. He slept under a black satin comforter trimmed in red velvet, his robe and pajamas placed at the foot of the bed. 

She caught her breath, realizing that it was completely possible that he didn't have anything on under the covers. She gulped, hoping he wouldn't wake while she was in the room. She made her way to the window that was right across from the bed, checking the latches and finding them secure. She sighed and began her retreat, going to the door.

She stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door as slowly as she could. She lingered there for a long moment, trying to get her racing heart under control. ~Why does he affect me like this? ~ Emma asked herself.

She stepped away, turning to go down the hall and back downstairs. She went back to the couch and sat down. ~I'll just stay here for now. I'll make another round in a bit. ~

 

 ******

 

_Emma hit the ground and stood up. She looked around and frowned, ~Now where am I? ~ She thought._

_She was no longer in the woods but in something that looked like an abandoned mine. Rails led in both directions, wooden support beams lining the walls. A torch was on the wall a little ways down and she walked to it. She pulled it from the wall, holding it out to one side then the other to see better._

_As she looked, a familiar sound came echoing down the tunnels. It was the sound of the man crying again. “ Hello? “ She called. “ Where are you? “_

_The man didn't answer but continued to sob. Emma growled then stopped to listen. She took a deep breath, trying to get a bearing on the sound. Finally, she made up her mind to go left._

_She followed the tunnel as it wound downward. She thought it wasn't going to end when she came to another torch. It wasn't lit so she used her torch to light it. The flickering light reveals something that looked like a jail cell at the end of the passageway, the source of the crying._

_“ Hello? “ Emma called._

_“ Is someone there? “ The man stopped sobbing. His voice sounded... strange._

_“ Yes, “ Emma called. “ Are you trapped? “_

_“ Why yes, dearie. I am, “ The man called back._

_Emma peered through the dim light, trying to see if she could make him out. She almost could but it seemed like he was purposely staying out of the light. “ What do you want me to do? “_

_“ I want you to get me out of here, “ The man replied. “ Just come to the bars and I'll tell you how. “_

_Emma took a step towards the cell when a great wind tore through the cavern, extinguishing both torches..._

 


	6. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes to find Mr. Gold as risen before her. They head out to the shop and find out some really important information.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(A big shout out to Mauri for helping name Graham's wolf buddy.)

 

Emma opened her eyes to find the first hints of sunrise showing in the sky outside. She frowned, realizing she had fallen asleep despite her best efforts to remain awake. The house was quiet, the living room just light enough to see. She suddenly became aware she was under a cozy plush blanket that kind of smelled like fur.

She reached a hand out, running her fingers through the pile. It felt like real fur to her and she wondered where it had come from. It really didn't matter though, it was warm. She pulled it higher until it was under her chin and decided to rest just a few minutes more since it seemed so peaceful.

She was starting to drift back to sleep when she heard a loud metallic clatter in the kitchen that made her bolt to her feet. She grabbed her gun from her back and ran to the source of the noise. She stopped in the doorway, scanning the seemingly empty kitchen, wondering what she heard. The back door was closed as were all of the windows. 

“ Is anyone in here? “ Emma called into the room.

“ Of course someone is in here, “ Mr. Gold replied as he stood up from behind the island workspace that sat in the middle of the kitchen. He had on a black suit, red silk shirt, black tie and a black apron. “ It is my kitchen. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ What happened? I heard something fall. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold sighed as he brought his left hand up and shook off a black oven mitt. “ I was making toast and I dropped the baking sheet. “

“ Oh, “ Emma put her gun down. “ So you make in it the oven? “

“ Yes I do, “ Mr. Gold said sharply. “ Come help me pick this up. “

Emma walked over and saw the baking sheet in the floor. She leaned down and picked it up, puzzled when she didn't find anything else. “ I thought there was a mess. “

“ I was just starting, “ Mr. Gold sighed as he walked over to the coffee maker. “ I was attempting to make us something to eat before we have to leave. “

Emma furrowed her brow, “ You didn't have to. “

“ I wanted to, “ Mr. Gold stressed the word 'wanted'. He poured a mug of coffee then held it out to Emma, “ Black? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma walked over and took the mug. “ Thanks. And thanks for the blanket. “

“ You were shivering when I came down to check on you, “ Mr. Gold explained.

“ You came down to check on me? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ A good host always makes sure his guests are taken care of, “ Mr. Gold poured himself a mug then added sugar and cream. He picked it up and took a sip as he stared out at his expansive backyard. Emma turned her head to the side to glance at the yard, finding it was just as beautiful as the front.

She turned around fully so she could see it much better. The perimeter of the yard was surrounded by tall hedges, expertly trimmed of course. A path led just beyond some shrubs and just out of view. “ Normally I would ask if you'd like to see the koi pond I have in the back but considering the circumstances... “ Mr. Gold said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“ No, “ Emma said. “ It wouldn't be smart. “ 

“ It is quite beautiful, “ Mr. Gold sighed then took another drink of coffee. He gave her a soft smile, “ Maybe some other time. “

Emma's phone rang before she could even ponder if there would be 'some other time'. “ Sheriff Swan, “ She answered on the third ring.

“ What's going on? “ It was Regina.

Emma sighed, “ Everything was quiet last night in here. Did Billy see anything? “ 

“ No, he didn't, “ Regina said. “ We need to do more. “

“ I was thinking the same thing, “ Emma tried not to sound as frustrated as she was. “ But what are we going to do? “

“ You're the sheriff. You think of something and I'll let you know if it's a good plan, “ Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew that Regina would probably hate any plan she could come up with. She sighed, “ How about getting a search party together? “

Regina snorted, “ Do you have any idea where to start looking? “

“ A couple of places actually, “ Emma remembered some of Mr. Durbin's things were still at the house. The woods were another good idea, if they moved quickly before any clues disappeared.

“ I want it narrowed down to ONE, Sheriff Swan! “ Regina said loudly.

“ That's the point of a search party, “ Emma replied back just as loudly. “ To SEARCH! “

She glanced up to find Mr. Gold watching her pensively. They made eye contact, a shiver running down her spine. A flash of how he looked the night before when he was taking off his pajama top went though her mind, making her state even worse. Her voice vanished as her heart pounded in her throat.

“ Sheriff Swan? “ Regina asked. “ Are you still there? “

Mr. Gold deftly plucked the phone from Emma's hand, “ Regina? Yes, yes it's me. I have a great idea. Why don't you let Miss Swan do her job and you do yours, please? “ He stressed the 'please'.

Emma watched in shock as Mr. Gold pushed the 'end' button on the phone and held on to it until the phone switched off. “ You just hung up on her. “

“ I did indeed, my dear. You need to do whatever you think is necessary. You do not need her approval, “ Mr. Gold handed Emma the phone. “ You need mine. “

Emma blinked, “ Then what do you think I should do to catch him? “

“ What WE should do, “ Mr. Gold said. “ It's me he wants. “

“ I know that, “ Emma started.

“ So let's give him what he wants, “ Mr. Gold cut her off.

“ Give him what he wants? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. “ How? “

Mr. Gold took another drink of coffee then cocked his head to the side, “ We make him think I am alone when I'm not. “

“ You mean set a trap for him using you as bait? “ Emma realized what he was saying though he had been fairly vague.

“ That's correct my dear, “ Mr. Gold smiled.

“ No way, “ Emma said. “ I can't put you in that kind of danger. “

“ I didn't know you cared, “ Mr. Gold's tone was slightly teasing.

Emma felt her face grow hot, pretty certain she was blushing. She had come to care for him in a way but it was it's own special breed of care. She blinked then said, “ It would be irresponsible of me as sheriff to put you in that position. “

“ But we won't get anywhere if he thinks I am being protected, “ Mr. Gold pointed out. “ He'll just stay in hiding. “

Emma frowned, knowing he was probably right. “ Alright, tell me your plan. “

“ When we get to the shop, “ Mr. Gold said as he took off his apron. “ We need to get going. “

 

 ******

 

Emma leaned against the wall next to the door of the shop. She looked at the clock on the wall, finding it was only twelve. Her stomach growled and she realized she really hadn't had much to eat since the night before. Mr. Gold was in the back of the shop and had been since they had gotten there, restoring some antiques.

She stared at the curtain that led to the back room, thinking about the events of the night before. The conversation about her dream played over and over in her mind as she tried to figure it out. She then wondered what he'd have to say about the new dream. ~It's crazy. I can't believe I'm asking him to interpret my dreams. They probably don't mean anything at all., ~ She tried to tell herself. 

She startled a bit when the door opened, the tiny bell announcing a visitor.

“ Oh hey girl, “ It was Ruby, speaking to Emma before she had fully coming into the shop.

“ Oh hi, “ Emma tried to shake off the surprised feeling. She furrowed her brow at the take-out bag in Ruby's hand. “ What's that? “

Ruby pointed to the back of the shop, “ He ordered lunch. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. “ Can I give you my order to take back to Granny's? I'm so hungry. “

“ Don't worry about that. He ordered for you as well, “ Ruby said. She put her hand up, obviously noticing Emma skeptical look. “ He just told me to give you whatever I knew you liked. It's nothing weird, I swear. “

“ Is that so? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She had tried to ask why he was being so nice but it ended with them getting hostile towards each other... or at least some degree of it since his emotions were nearly impossible to gauge. 

“ Uh yeah, “ Ruby nodded.

Emma took the bag and sighed, “ Thanks for bringing it by. “

“ No problem, “ Ruby said. “ Oh hey. “

“ What is it? “ Emma replied.

“ You know anything about that guy that's been riding around with Mayor Mills? “ Ruby jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “ It looked like someone I should know but I couldn't remember. “

“ Oh really? “ Emma's interest was piqued.

“ Yeah, “ Ruby said. She curled her lip a bit. “ He looks kind of scruffy. “

“ Anything else you can tell me about this guy? “ Emma started to get suspicious of Madame Mayor. Well, she was ALWAYS suspicious of Regina but this news made her even more so. 

“ He's pretty tall, got black hair and looks like he seen some hard times, “ Ruby said. “ Maybe he's just a charity case but the Mayor's not that charitable. “

“ No she's not, “ Emma nodded. “ Hey. “

“ What? “ Ruby said.

“ Give me a call if you see this guy with her again, okay? “ Emma said.

Ruby scoffed, “ I'm not sure I will. When I saw them, they were on their way to the toll bridge. Maybe she was giving him a ride out of town. “

Emma knew that wasn't possible because no one ever left or came to Storybrooke besides herself and that mysterious writer. This development made her blood boil. She tried to hide her anger as she said, “ Okay. Thanks. “

Ruby looked at her watch, “ I gotta go. I didn't mean to be gone this long. “

“ Later then, “ Emma said.

“ Later, “ Ruby said and walked out the door.

Emma waited for the door to close before locking it and turning the 'closed' sign out. She then stormed back to the rear of the shop, shoving the curtain aside as she went through. Mr Gold looked up from the work table. 

“ Oh good. Our lunch is here, “ He said as he pulled his work gloves off.

Emma set the bag on the table, “ Yes. It is, “ She nearly snapped.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, “ What has you so worked up, my dear? “

“ Arrgh! “ Emma paced back and forth and would have broke something if she weren't surrounded by rare antiques. “ Damn! “

“ Well, I wouldn't have gotten you lunch if I knew you'd react in this fashion, “ Mr. Gold feigned a sigh.

“ It's not that, “ Emma stopped pacing. Actually, she had been puzzled by that but it was less important than what Ruby had told her.

“ Then what is? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ Ruby just told me something, “ Emma was still seething. “ Something really important. “

“ What did she say? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ I assume it was something you didn't want to hear. “

Emma growled, “ Ruby just told me Regina's been driving around town with a scruffy looking guy. “

“ Scruffy? “ Mr. Gold said. “ Did she describe him any better than that? “

“ Yes. She described Harold Durbin perfectly, “ Emma nearly shouted.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ Well well well. Isn't this an interesting development. “

“ Interesting? “ Emma said. “ It's infuriating, that's what it is. “

“ I understand your anger my dear, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ This ratifies my plan considerably. “

“ I haven't finished, “ Emma said. “ Ruby also said she saw Regina was driving him towards the toll bridge. Ruby thinks he may be making a run for it. “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ He won't run. He's driven and will not stop until he gets what he wants. It was a quality everyone admired when he was on the city council. “

Emma realized only one thing could be true, “ Then that means he's hiding out at the toll bridge. “

“ Brilliant deduction, my dear, “ Mr. Gold said. “ And the toll bridge is on the other side of the woods he ran into night before last. “

“ But I just can't go in there without back up. There's too much space for me to cover and he could get a jump on me, “ Emma shook her head.

“ Then we wait for him, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ What? “ Emma said.

“ We. Wait. For. Him. “ Mr. Gold said it slowly. “ Would you like to hear my new plan? “

“ Sure, “ Emma nodded.

Mr. Gold pushed some things aside on the work bench then got the bag from Granny's. He took the take out boxes out of the bag and smiled, “ We shall talk about it over lunch. “


	7. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mr. Gold set their plan about how to capture Harold Durbin into action.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Regina walked into the sheriff's office, stopping in her tracks when she saw Emma sitting at her desk. “ Sheriff Swan! Why did you call me here and why aren't you protecting Mr. Gold? “

“ That's why I called you, “ Emma said coolly. “ I'm done babysitting him. I have a town to protect. “

“ But Mr. Durbin is still out there, “ Regina pointed out the window. “ He's obviously waiting for the right moment to attack Mr. Gold and you're just sitting here? “

“ I can't do anything about it. He told me he didn't need me anymore, “ Emma shrugged. “ He's confident that Mr. Durbin will give up or already has given up. Last night was totally quiet. “

“ I know that but was hit by a car, Miss Swan. Of course you wouldn't have had to deal with him last night. When Mr. Durbin's healed up, he'll probably try again, “ Regina pointed out. 

Emma sighed, “ I told Gold that too. Still, he insisted he would be safe. “

Regina frowned, “ Surely you told him this wasn't a wise decision. “

“ I did but you know Gold, “ Emma shook her head. “ He won't listen. “

“ Well I'll pay him a visit and try to change his mind myself, “ Regina narrowed her eyes.

“ You can try but he probably won't listen to you either, “ Emma looked at the clock on the wall. “ You're going to miss him. He closing up the shop at five today. “

Regina looked at the clock as well, “ Damn. It's five fifteen. “

“ I can give you a ride over there, “ Emma went to stand up. “ I can't guarantee he'll still be there though. “

“ I can drive myself, “ Regina snapped. “ Good day, Miss Swan. “

Emma watched as Regina left, waiting until she had driven away. She picked up the phone and dialed . It rang twice when Mr. Gold answered. “ She's heading your way, “ Emma said.

“ Very good my dear, “ Mr. Gold said in a way that made Emma's heart flutter. She didn't know if it was the thought of tricking Regina that made it do so or... something else.

“ Now what? “ Emma asked.

“ Go downstairs and there will be a car waiting for you. Get in and he'll drive you to the house, “ Mr. Gold explained. 

“ A driver? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. “ You didn't mention that at the shop. “

“ I thought about it and we can't have you driving out there in the police car and you will be too conspicuous in that bright yellow car you drive, “ Mr. Gold said firmly.

Emma frowned even though she knew he was right. “ Can I at least have this guy's name? “

“ It's Frederick, “ Mr. Gold said. “ He doesn't talk much so don't try speaking to him. “

“ Alright, “ Emma nodded. “ Then what? “

“ Frederick will come to the shop to collect me and I'll be home shortly after you, my dear, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Right, “ Emma said. “ I'll head down right now. “

“ That's a good girl, “ Mr. Gold sounded like he was smiling. “ Oh, and Emma? “

“ Yes? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ Don't eat dinner without me, “ Mr. Gold said and hung up the phone.

 

 ******

 

Humphrey woke with a start, realizing his bedroom french doors were wide open. “ Who in the world? “ He muttered to himself as he got out of the bed to shut the doors.

“ Good evening, Humphrey, “ Rumplestiltskin said as he appeared from behind Humphrey.

Humphrey startled but tried to pretend he didn't. “ Oh. Good evening. How may I help you tonight? “

“ It's been a while since I asked for my payment but you haven't contacted me so I thought I'd call on you, “ Rumplestiltskin said.

Humphrey noticed he wasn't in his usual jovial mood. In fact, he was so serious it was scary. He tried to remain composed, “ Oh I see. “

“ So where is it? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

“ Where's what? “ Humphrey tried to act clueless.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, “ You know what I mean. “

Humphrey acted like he was thinking then snapped his fingers, “ Oh yes. Well, about that. I said I would get you whatever I was in my scope of power. What you asked of me is sadly not in my power. “

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes and sneered, “ What? “

“ It is not in my power and our agreement was for me to do whatever was in my power, “ Humphrey forced a nervous smile. “ I believe you misunderstood our deal. “

“ Oh no, I don't misunderstand deals. If anyone misunderstood, it's you, “ Rumplestiltskin poked Humphrey hard in the chest with his index finger. He grabbed Humphrey by the front of his nightshirt, “ Now, I demand my payment. “

“ How can I pay you what I can't give you? “ Humphrey said. “ I do not have access to the coffers nor can I give you anymore that idle court gossip. “

Rumplestiltskin got right in Humphrey's face, “ Only because you are too busy bullying others, stuffing your face and chasing courtesans! “

“ That's all the power I have! “ Humphrey's voice cracked with fear.

Rumplestiltskin let go of his nightshirt and pulled his dagger, “ Then I have no use for you! “

Humphrey backed away and out onto the balcony as Rumplestiltskin advanced on him. “ I can give you something else. “

“ Too late, “ Rumplestiltskin growled.

Humphrey backed up until he was against the ledge of the wall. It was a short wall and he had to sit on it as he inched away from Rumplestiltskin. “ Please spare me! “

Rumplestiltskin thought about it for a few tense seconds then put his dagger away. “ You know what? “

“ What? “ Humphrey relaxed a bit.

Rumplestiltskin put his left hand in the middle of Humphrey's chest and pushed him over the wall...

******

 

Emma watched the foyer from upstairs. After eating dinner, she had posted herself up there as Mr. Gold sat in the living room. He was reading a book and drinking some whiskey, trying to appear completely alone. All that was left to do was wait.

Over dinner, Mr. Gold had informed her that Regina did indeed come to the shop. However, he had locked the door and put up the 'closed' sign before she arrived. After five minutes of knocking, Regina gave up and left. It wasn't long afterward that Frederick had collected him and brought him home.

Emma wandered over to the top of the stairs, peeking around the column that was there until she could see Mr. Gold on the couch. She watched him for a long time, pondering the prior two days. After being around him for such a stretch of time, she was starting to get a feeling for who he was. Well, the person he had become because of the curse.

He gave no indications that he remembered anything of his life before. To her, he seemed like he was a lot... a lot like her. He put up a strong facade for all the world to see to cover up a damaged hurting person. She couldn't help but think he was hurting on the inside from some of the things he had let slip.

~But that could just be his false memory, ~ The thought slipped across her mind. ~Or an act. ~

“ Is there something you need, Miss Swan? “ Mr. Gold called from the couch.

Emma ducked behind the column. It was like he knew she was thinking about him. “ No. I'm good. “

“ This may be a long night, “ He called back. “ I can go to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. “

Emma sighed, “ I guess it won't hurt. Thank you. “

“ I knew you couldn't refuse, “ Mr. Gold replied. Emma heard him close this book and set down his glass. She moved back to the balcony in time to see him walk across the foyer. She watched until he was out of sight then leaned on the banister to watch the foyer again.

She waited, checking her watch periodically. She knew from the past couple of times he had made her coffee it didn't take as long as it was taking now. In fact, the house was way too quiet. A chill went down her spine and she crept down the stairs.

“ Gold? “ She called out. There was no answer. She called again with the same result.

Emma reached behind her and got her gun, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. She took the shortcut to the kitchen from the living room and found the kitchen empty. She looked over to find a full pot of coffee in the coffee maker and the back door wide open. ~Oh damn, ~ She thought before heading into the backyard.

Lamp posts lined the cobblestone path that led to the back, providing quite a bit light. She proceeded cautiously, making sure to scan every part of the yard as she moved. She followed the walkway all the way to the stepping stones that led down to what she assumed was the pond though it looked more like a lake. Once she was satisfied the yard was empty, she decided to head back to the house.

A metallic squeak caught her attention and she found there was a gate she hadn't seen before. What disturbed her was the fact it was wide open. “ Oh God, Gold. What are you up to now? “

 

 ******

 

The ragged beggar sat propped up against the wall, his twisted limbs making it almost impossible for him to sit up straight. Children played nearby, singing a rhyme he had heard many times before but was powerless to stop. As they sang the taunting words, a tear slipped down his cheek. Someone approached and the beggar looked up, lifting the tin cup he had for alms.

“ Well if it isn't Humphrey Downton, “ The voice chilled the beggar to the bone. It was one he was all to familiar with. “ I see what the children sing is the truth. Couldn't the King's doctors put you back together again? “

“ You did this to me, “ Humphrey's voice shook with fear. “ You pushed me over that wall, Rumplestiltskin. “

“ Oh so I did, “ Rumplestiltskin said in a frivolous manner. “ But to everyone who saw, it looked like you sat on that wall and fell all by yourself. In fact, no one can see me now. “

“ Look! “ One of the children called out. “ Humpty Dumpty is over there talking to himself! “

Rumplestiltskin smiled, “ See? “

“ What do you want from me? “ Humphrey's voice cracked. “ You've taken everything from me. I have nothing left. “

“ Oh yes you do, “ Rumplestiltskin said in a sing-song voice. “ You still have one thing left. The thing that got you into this mess. “

“ What's that? “ Humphrey whispered.

Rumplestiltskin reached down, grabbing Humphrey's throat. “ Your voice. “

Humphrey tried to get away but his distorted body made it impossible to move away. His mouth opened as Rumplestiltskin tightened his fingers but no sound came out. Moments later, it was finished.

Rumplestiltskin closed his hand for a brief second the produced a shiny black stone. He eyed it carefully then tucked it away in his pocket. He looked down at Humphrey and smirked, “ Nice doing business with you. “

 

 ******

 

Emma carefully navigated her way through the thick woods. She was heading roughly in the direction of the toll bridge with the help of a flashlight she found in Mr. Gold's kitchen. She was fairly certain it was where he was heading as well, either by choice or force. She held the flashlight in her left hand and her gun in her right, ready to use it the second she saw Harold Durbin.

“ Which way did you go, Gold? “ She muttered as she checked the damp ground for any sign of tracks. She froze when she found some but they weren't human. She felt a familiar presence and looked around, finding Graham's wolf friend standing a short distance away from her. “ Hey buddy... are you going to help me? “

The wolf bowed it's head then headed off into the woods. Emma followed, trying to recall if the wolf had name. She knew Graham hadn't mentioned it but she decided to call him 'Bowie' because it just... fit. She navigated the gnarled roots and jagged rocks the best she could while the tried not to lose sight of Bowie.

As she followed him, the sound of the river started to get louder, letting her know they were nearing the toll bridge. In fact, she started recognizing things from when they had found David. Bowie stopped, looking at Emma over his shoulder before turning his head up to howl. It was a long mournful cry that chilled Emma's blood.

Emma caught up to Bowie, stopping cold when she saw Mr. Gold splayed out in shallow part of the river. He was motionless, a long blood trickle going from his hairline to his jaw. “ Oh no. Oh no, “ She said to herself as she cat-slid down the steep side of the bank to get to him.

When she reached his side, she went to her knees in the icy water, putting the flashlight between her teeth so she could check him over. She found he had a pulse and it was pretty strong. She allowed herself a sigh of relief as she checked her surroundings. The last thing she needed was Harold getting the jump on her. 

She saw and heard nothing so she put her gun back in her jacket. She looked around one more time, finding Bowie had vanished. She didn't have time to worry about the ghostly wolf though. She needed to make sure Mr. Gold wasn't seriously wounded. 

She found the blood was coming from a sizable gash just under his hairline, like he had been hit with a rock. She slid her hand to the back of his head, feeling nothing but the cold river water. She pulled her hand back, finding no blood on it. She took his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and placed it on the gash, putting pressure on it. 

Emma stuck the flashlight under her arm then got out her phone. She use speed dial to call the EMS station. After two rings, someone answered, “ Hey. This is Sheriff Swan. I need an ambulance at the toll bridge. “

“ Which end, Sheriff? “ The EMT asked. “ North or south? “

“ South, “ Emma looked up, her heart stopping as she saw what looked like a body dangling from the bridge above. “ Oh my God, “ She whispered.

“ What's the matter? “ The EMT sounded puzzled.

“ Just get here, “ Emma said. “ I have to make another call. “

“ Yes ma'am! “ The EMT said and hung up.

Emma put her phone in her pocket and got the flashlight out from under her arm and shined it upwards. She was shocked when she realized it was Harold Durbin.


	8. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to see Mr. Gold in the hospital after clearing the scene at the toll bridge. She then goes home and has a dream about him. She is wakened by Regina, who is demanding answers about the night before.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Emma looked at Mr. Gold as he lay unconscious on the gurney in the emergency room. She felt the need to check on him after processing the scene at the toll bridge. She come straight over, not bothering to even change out of her soaking wet clothes into dry ones. It was a decision she was quickly regretting for she was starting to shiver. 

There wasn't much evidence that anything more happened than what she saw. From what she could tell, Mr. Durbin had thought Mr. Gold was dead then killed himself. She checked the scene over at least twice but found nothing to suggest otherwise. After several tedious hours, she gave up on finding anything else and decided to leave.

She couldn't go with Occam's Razor however, her mind wouldn't let her. The explanation was just TOO simple. Nothing was ever THAT easy, not in Storybrooke. She walked to the gurney, staring at Mr. Gold and feeling guilty because she hadn't been able to stop the attack.

Dr. Whale said Mr. Gold hadn't been awake at all and that worried Emma. Just because she didn't find blood on him other than on his face didn't mean anything. He could have had internal injuries or a concussion, two prospects that made Emma more than a little scared. What was even more frightening to her was the fact she was so concerned for him.

She took a deep breath before taking his hands in hers. She checked for any defensive wounds on his fingers and back of his hands but found none. She then turned his hands over, looking for any rope burns. Other than a few callouses from the cane, she found nothing. 

She took a sharp breath when he closed his fingers around her hands, holding them tightly. “ Emma, “ He whispered as he opened his eyes. “ I thought I told you I didn't like hospitals. “

“ I couldn't avoid it, “ Emma struggled to keep her voice steady as relief swelled up inside her. “ You were injured and I didn't know how badly. “

“ Why does my head hurt? “ Mr. Gold still didn't let go of her hands. “ What happened? “

“ I was hoping you could tell me, “ Emma's heart was pounding in her ears, her breath catching in her throat each time she breathed. She could feel her face growing hot but tried to fight it. “ Do you remember anything at all? “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ Emma. Are you alright? You look a little flushed and your hands are like ice. Do you have a fever? “

“ Don't worry about me, “ Emma snapped. The longer he held onto her hands, the more flustered she got. Goosebumps started to raise up on her arms, making her thankful she had her jacket on. “ Tell me what happened, Gold. “

“ Not much to tell, “ Mr. Gold sighed. “ I went into the kitchen and made your coffee. As I waited, I heard the back door open. Mr. Durbin was there and I believe he tazered me because I don't remember anything after that. “

“ You were tazered, “ Emma confirmed. “ I found one of the probes when I went back into the house for the flashlight. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I see. What about my head? “

“ You had a deep gash along your hairline, “ Emma said. “ It needed stitches. “

“ Well then. I was standing by the counter when Mr. Durbin came in. Perhaps I slammed my head on it when I went down, “ Mr. Gold surmised.

“ I didn't find any blood in the kitchen, “ Emma replied. “ Maybe you got hit on the way to where I found you. Probably on a tree or a rock. “

“ Tell me your side of the story because I don't recall much after seeing Mr. Durbin in my kitchen, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma took a deep breath, “ I came down to see why the coffee was taking so long and you were gone. So I checked the yard but you weren't there. I noticed the gate was open so I headed for the woods. I didn't really know which way to go but I found some tracks and followed them until I found you, “ Emma left out the part about the wolf on purpose.

“ Found me where? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ In the shallow part of the river by the toll bridge, “ Emma said. “ Apparently, Mr. Durbin thought he finished you off and left you there. “

“ And what of him? Did you catch him? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ Oh. This is very interesting, “ Regina's disapproving tone made Emma jump. The door was behind Emma and she didn't see when Regina had come in. “ Do you always hold hands when interviewing victims or is there something going on between you two? “

Emma pulled her hands away from Mr. Gold's and turned to face Regina, “ I was checking for defensive wounds. “

“ Sure you were, Miss Swan, “ Regina sounded skeptical of the explanation. She narrowed her eyes at Emma, “ Why wasn't I notified? “

“ Notified about what? “ Emma tried to act confused. 

“ Oh you know what I'm talking about, “ Regina hissed.

“ Oh. That, “ Emma said. “ I was sort of busy with it all and I guess it slipped my mind to call you. “

“ Well someone else did, “ Regina poked Emma in the chest with her index finger. “ And you said you weren't watching Mr. Gold anymore! “

“ She wasn't. She came by to check on me and found I had been taken by force, “ Mr. Gold said before Emma could answer. He looked at Regina. He gave her a bit of a teasing grin, “ Surely you can't be this upset over me. “

“ It's not over you, Gold! “ Regina nearly shouted at him. 

Mr. Gold hissed in pain and put his left hand to his injury. “ Please don't yell, Regina. I have a terrible headache. “

“ Has Miss Swan told you EVERYTHING about last night? “ Regina pointed at Emma.

“ No she hasn't, “ Mr. Gold snapped back at her then grimaced a bit. “ YOU came in here and interrupted her while she was attempting to. “

“ Then finish telling him, Miss Swan, “ Regina glared at Emma.

Emma bit her lip then sighed, “ We don't have to worry about Harold Durbin anymore. “

“ So you caught him, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ No she didn't, “ Regina said. “ Tell him what happened to Mr. Durbin. “

Emma looked at the floor. She stammered for a moment then sighed, “ I found him hanging from the toll bridge. “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, looking genuinely surprised, “ What? “

“ I called the ambulance and I looked up to get my bearings and there he was, dangling from the toll bridge, “ Emma tried not to see it all over again in her mind. It was something she was pretty sure would stick with her for the rest of her life.

“ Oh dear. How unfortunate, “ Mr. Gold said.

Regina made a noise of derision, “ Don't even try to pretend you're sorry. “

Mr. Gold gave Regina a cold glare, “ I'm not sorry he's dead, Regina. I'm pitying Miss Swan because she had to see such a horrible sight. “

Regina stiffened, “ Of course you are. How silly of me. You of all people should know how that looks. “

“ Now Regina, “ Mr. Gold hissed at her like she had hit a nerve. “ I believe I would like to rest some before they send me home so I would like it very much if you left... please. “

Regina narrowed her eyes and turned to Emma, “ I will talk to you later Miss Swan. “

“ I'm sure you will, “ Emma muttered. Regina left and she turned back to Mr. Gold. “ I'm going to go too. I need some dry clothes and to work on my police report. I'm pretty sure that's what she'll want to talk to me about. “

“ You go on then, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Go get dried off and get some rest. I'll call Frederick when they're finished with me here. “

“ I need to talk to you for the police report, “ Emma said. “ I'll catch up with you later though. “

“ I am looking forward to it, “ Mr. Gold smiled.

 

 ******

 

Emma opened the door to the apartment, catching Mary-Margret in the kitchen, getting ready to head off to school. She sighed, “ I'm home. “

“ You are, “ Mary-Margret said and smiled. She furrowed her brow. “ Why are your clothes wet? “

“ Long story and a long night, “ Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

“ Where's your suitcase? “ Mary-Margret noticed that she wasn't carrying it.

Emma frowned, “ Still at Mr. Gold's. I just came straight from the hospital. “

“ Hospital? “ Mary-Margret's eyes went wide. “ Why were you there? Are you hurt? “

“ No. I'm fine, “ Emma waved her hand. She was fine physically anyway. Her insides were still a mess though. “ It's Mr. Gold. He got hurt last night and is in the emergency room. “

“ What happened? “ Mary-Margret said then put her hand over her mouth. She let it fall away, “ It's an open investigation, isn't it? “

“ For now, “ Emma nodded. “ I can't really say anything about it other than he's okay now. “

Mary-Margret looked at the floor, “ That's good. “

Emma sighed, “ I'm going upstairs to take a nice hot shower and a nap. “

“ You look like you need one, “ Mary-Margret said. She blushed, “ I mean, you look like you need a nap. “

“ I know what you meant, “ Emma smiled. She walked upstairs, taking off her jacket. She then pulled off her half soaked sweater and tank top as she walked into the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the tub and unlaced her boots.

As she took them off, her mind went over and over how she had felt at the hospital when Mr. Gold had taken her hands in his. Perhaps she was overreacting because she was wet, cold and tired. She couldn't help but think her condition amplified the state even his mere nearness caused her.

She leaned over and put her head in her hands, ~What the Hell is going on? ~

 

 ******

 

_Emma woke to find herself sitting at the top of Mr. Gold's staircase, her back against the wall. She looked around, wondering how much time had passed. She got to her feet and went down to the landing to see if he was still in the living room. She sighed with relief when she found him on the couch, reading a book._

_“ Did you enjoy your nap, my dear? “ He asked. Emma was pretty sure he had heard her come down._

_“ I'm sorry, “ Emma came the rest of the way down. “ I didn't mean to. “_

_“ It's quite alright. It's been very peaceful, “ Mr. Gold set the book down and got the glass he had been drinking from. He stood up and made his way to the bar without the help of his cane._

_He was a bit wobbly but he made it. He picked up the open bottle of whiskey there and poured himself a glass. He glanced at Emma, “ Would you like one? “_

_“ I can't, “ Emma shook her head_

_“ You're not on duty, remember? “ Mr. Gold reminded her._

_“ Not as far as Regina is concerned, “ Emma said._

_“ Not as far as I am concerned either, “ Mr. Gold smiled. “ Tonight, you are my guest and I would appreciate it if you would accept my hospitality tonight. “_

_Emma sighed, “ Fine. One. “_

_“ That's a girl, “ Mr. Gold said._

_Emma walked to the bar from the foot of the stairs, taking the glass from Mr. Gold when he offered it to her. She took a sip, “ Wow. Good stuff. “_

_“ Of course, “ Mr. Gold said. He put his right arm out to her, “ Help me back to the couch, please? “_

_Emma took his arm, letting him lean on her for support. They made their way to the couch slowly, Emma letting Mr. Gold down before she took a seat at the other end of the couch. She caught him staring at her and said, “ What? “_

_“ I don't bite, “ Mr. Gold said with a wry grin. “ Come closer. “_

_Emma hesitated for a long moment then moved to the middle of the couch. She gave him a nervous smile then looked at the book on the end table. She motioned towards it, “ So what are you reading? “_

_“ That book on dreams I told you about, “ Mr. Gold picked it up. “ I was making sure my translation of your dream was correct. “_

_“ And was it? “ Emma arched an eyebrow._

_“ Spot on actually, “ Mr. Gold said._

_“ Wow, “ Emma nodded. She looked at the glass of whiskey in her hands. She glanced at Mr. Gold, “ I... had... another one. A dream I mean. “_

_“ Oh really? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ Would you like to share? “_

_Emma shook her head, “ I don't know. “_

_“ I need the practice, my dear. Please? “ Mr. Gold's tone was gently prodding._

_Emma took a sip of whiskey then tried to recall the dream, “ I was in the white nightgown again. Barefoot too. “_

_“ Was it like the other one? “ Mr. Gold said. “ In the woods and all that? “_

_“ Not really, “ Emma shook her head. “ I was in a mine. The crying man was there though. “_

_“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Go on. “_

_“ Well I found a torch and I followed the path downward until I got to what I guess was the bottom. It was there I found the crying man. He was in some kind of cell and was asking me to get him out, “ Emma explained._

_“ What did he look like? Did you see him? “ Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side as he set the whiskey glass down on the end table._

_“ No, “ Emma shook her head. “ This big wind came up and blew out the torches before I could. “_

_Mr. Gold thought for a long moment then sighed, “ I don't think there's anything I can tell you about it. “_

_“ I didn't think you would, “ Emma muttered and took another drink._

_“ I'm sorry, “ Mr. Gold reached over and took her right hand in his left. “ But there is something I'd like to tell you. “_

_“ What's that? “ Emma asked._

_“ Last night, you asked why I was doing all these things for you, “ Mr. Gold said._

_“ You told me, “ Emma nodded._

_Mr. Gold put his hand up, “ I didn't get to finish because you cut me off. “_

_“ Oh, “ Emma said._

_Mr. Gold's expression became somber, “ I am taking care of you because, frankly my dear, I want to. “_

_“ You what? But why? “ Emma was shocked by the revelation._

_“ Because I know all too well what it's like to be alone, “ Mr. Gold put his other hand around the one he was already holding. “ I know how bad it hurts. Even when you try not to feel the pain, you know it's always there. “_

_Emma was speechless because he was right. Being alone hurt so bad. It was why she shut everything and everyone that caused her pain out. Still, pain found it's way through sometimes._

_“ I don't think you like it any more than I like it. But we can do something about it, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You and I. “_

_Emma's head was swirling, her heart pounding in her chest. “ But why me? “_

_“ Because we're exactly the same. We need someone who understands the other and we understand each other, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I want to give you everything you need for as long as you will have me. “_

_Emma didn't have a chance to reply because Mr. Gold leaned in and kissed her. She was in shock for a moment then started to kiss him back. The kiss was gentle at first, Mr. Gold bringing his right hand up to cradle the side of her face. They broke for air, Emma gasping as he sucked and nibbled at her lips and jaw._

_He took her lips again, deepening the kiss as he moved closer. He put his left hand on her shoulder, softly easing her backwards until she was against the arm of the couch. He took his hand from her face, easing it around to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair._

_Emma managed to gain control of her trembling hands, lifting them up and placing them on his arms. He pulled away again, this time kneeling on the couch between Emma's legs. His eyes remained fixed on her as he started to unbutton his jacket. He took it off and threw it in a chair close to the couch._

_Emma was mesmerized as his his hands worked to loosen his tie, which soon joined his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt next, making quick work of the buttons though his hands were trembling. Once it was unbuttoned, he leaned down and kissed Emma again. He then leaned over to her ear and whispered, “ Take off your jacket. “_

_Emma sat up once he had moved back, pulling it off a quickly as she could. She reached for the hem of her sweater, her eyes locking with his. “ Off with it, off with it, “ He whispered._

_Emma complied, not only pulling off the sweater but her tank top as well..._

 

******

 

Emma woke with a start to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. She rolled over, finding she had slept for about six hours and it was afternoon. After taking her shower, she crawled into bed and fell asleep. The dream she had left her shaken and she vowed not to breathe a word of it to anyone, especially not Mr. Gold.

There was another knock and Emma forced herself to sit up. “ I'm coming! “ She called and eased out of bed. She pulled her white tank top down from where it had ridden up and her black leggings up from where they had rode down.

Everything was sore from being in the cold river water and helping get Mr. Gold out of said water. She hissed in discomfort as she moved, hoping her muscles would loosen up. In hindsight, the cat-slide down the river bank was probably not a good idea either though it was the fastest way to Mr. Gold. “ Never again, “ She muttered.

“ Miss Swan! I am very busy! “ It was Regina.

Emma rolled her eyes as she came down the stairs, “ I'm here. Calm down. “

“ Open the door then! “ Regina shouted.

Emma unlocked the door and flung the door open. “ What is it? “

“ When are you going to have that report on my desk? “ Regina queried.

“ When it's done, “ Emma replied sharply. “ I haven't even started it yet. I was asleep. “

“ You were asleep? “ Regina disapproved. “ Where are your priorities? You need to put this town first. Your sense of responsibility puzzles me to no end, Miss Swan. “

“ I would have fallen asleep working on it, “ Emma retorted. “ I had a rough night. I don't know if you've ever helped pull a grown man out of a river but it's really exhausting. Being in wet clothes for several hours wasn't any fun either. “

“ No I haven't but I'll take your word for it, “ Regina frowned. “ I want it by tomorrow then. “

“ Fine. I can do that, “ Emma sighed. “ I only have to interview one person for their statement and I can write the report tonight. “

“ I thought you were taking Mr. Gold's statement this morning, “ Regina sneered then narrowed her eyes. “ Oh wait. I forgot. Your hands were full... with his. “ 

“ That wasn't what it looked like, “ Emma narrowed her eyes in return. 

“ Oh that's right, “ Regina snapped her fingers. “ You were checking his hands for defensive wounds. How stupid do you think I am Miss Swan? “

“ It was part of the investigation, “ Emma started. 

Regina cut her off, “ If he had any wounds, they would have been documented by Doctor Whale and the photos would have been in his chart. I can't believe you forgot that, Miss Swan. “

“ I didn't forget, “ Emma started then shut her eyes. “ You know what? I'm not going to continue this argument with you. You know why? “

“ Why is that? “ Regina arched an eyebrow.

“ Because it doesn't matter what I say to you, “ Emma said. “ You're going to twist it around to make it look bad. “

“ Fine then, “ Regina squared her shoulders. “ I have to leave. I'm late for an appointment. “

“ Go on then. I have things I need to do as well,” Emma said.

Regina turned to leave but stopped, turning her face to Emma, “ Give my regards to Mr. Gold. “

“ I will, “ Emma said and started to shut the door.

“ Oh, and Miss Swan? “ Regina said.

“ What? “ Emma tried not to sound as exasperated as she was.

“ Don't forget what I said before, “ Regina warned. “ There's a good reason why he's alone. “

“ And why is that? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ He uses people to get what he wants. When he's done, he throws them away like garbage. Remember that, “ Regina said, her face stone cold serious. 

“ Oh, “ Emma said. “ Just like you? “

Regina sneered, “ Goodbye, Miss Swan. “

Emma watched as Regina walked away then shut the door. She shook her head and walked back upstairs to finish getting dressed.

 


	9. Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wraps up the case on Harold Durbin.

Once Upon A Time: Into The Devil's Den, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Emma walked into Granny's, everyone going quiet as she walked in. She felt like all eyes were on her as she made her way to the counter and took a seat. Ruby came over, “ So what will it be? “

“ I could use some cocoa, “ Emma sighed. “ With a triple shot of espresso. “

Ruby smiled, “ Good choice after the night you had. “

“ So I guess everyone knows, huh? “ Emma glanced around.

“ Oh, we've heard things here and there, “ Ruby said. “ So was that guy that hung himself was really Harold Durbin? “

“ Yes, “ Emma nodded.

Ruby curled her lip and scoffed, “ Not to speak ill of the dead but that guy was a scumbag. We had to ban him from here because he tried to put his hand up my skirt once. You know, back when he was when he was a disgusting slob. “

“ Ewww, “ Emma said.

Ruby nodded then shrugged, “ Oh well, right? “

“ I really need that cocoa, “ Emma gently prodded Ruby with her tone.

“ Oh yeah, “ Ruby said. “ Cocoa with a triple shot coming up. “

Emma watched as Ruby walked away then turned around on the stool to look around the cafe. Everyone she made eye contact with quickly looked away, which she found odd. She heard Ruby come back and turned to face her. “ Thanks. “

“ No problem, “ Ruby said and started to walk away.

“ Ruby, “ Emma stopped her.

“ What? “ Ruby came back.

Emma looked around again then leaned closer to Ruby, “ Can you tell me what people have been saying? “

“ Um, “ Ruby thought for a long moment. She sighed, “ They're saying that guy hung himself and you got Mr. Gold out of the river. There's some other stuff that the nurses from the emergency room said when they came by after their shift but it sounded like gossip to me. “

“ Like what? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Ruby frowned, “ It was just gossip. It didn't sound like anything you would do. “

“ What. Did. They. Say. “ Emma ground out and glared at Ruby.

Ruby looked scared then said, “ They said you were holding hands with him and looked really concerned over him. “

Emma growled, “ Damn. “

“ So were you holding hands with him? “ Ruby blurted out.

“ No! “ Emma said sharply. She looked around then back at Ruby, “ I was checking his hands for defensive wounds. “

“ Oh, “ Ruby said. “ Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't believe it. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma sighed and took a drink of her cocoa.

 

 ******

 

Emma sat in the police car, staring at Mr Gold's house. She had finally worked up the nerve to drive out there. She had put it off as long as she could, opting the write most of the police report at the Sheriff's office. She debated whether or not to just write out Mr. Gold's part herself but decided she had better not for fear it would come back to bite her in the ass.

However, she was still working on the gumption to get out of the car. ~Come on, ~ She told herself. ~You just have to get his statement and then hopefully you never have to come out here again. ~

When the word 'never' crossed her mind, it made her sad for an instant. She didn't understand why nor did she want to ponder it. She took a deep breath, deciding she had to get it over with. She got out of the car and started walking up the path to the house.

She made it about halfway up when the front door opened and Mr. Gold stepped out onto the porch. He gave her that disarming smile of his and it made her skin tingle. He looked no worse for wear excluding the bandage at his hairline and a dark bruise that peeked out from under it. “ Good evening, Miss Swan. “

Emma nodded and walked the rest of the way up to the porch. She gave him a terse smile, “ I guess you know why I'm here. “

“ You need my statement for your police report, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Come in. “

Emma watched as he stepped aside to let her into the house. He followed her and shut the door. “ I tried to call but all I got was your answering machine. “

“ I was resting and didn't want to be bothered but I did get your message, “ Mr. Gold said. He started walking towards the living room but stopped when he realized Emma wasn't following him. “ Come along now. You said you wanted to talk. “

“ I need to talk to you where it happened, “ Emma said. The living room was the last place she wanted to be. She had a flash of the dream and she shivered.

“ Are you alright dear? “ Mr. Gold had noticed the tremble.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ I think I'm getting a cold from being in the river. “

“ I hope that's all it is, “ Mr. Gold's concern left Emma feeling more flustered but she tried to ignore it.

“ Can we just go now? I don't want to waste any more daylight, “ Emma tried not to sound too demanding.

“ Yes. We should go then, “ Mr. Gold replied as he walked towards the dining room. “ Then you can show me what you think happened. “

“ Exactly, “ Emma said and walked over to him but didn't get too close. They walked through the dining room and to the kitchen. “ I'd like to begin my interview and take a few pictures while we're in here, if you don't mind. “

“ I don't, “ Mr. Gold said. “ What would you like to know? “

Emma got her cell phone out and switched it to camera mode, “ Where you were standing when you heard the door open. “

Mr. Gold walked over to the coffee maker, “ I was standing right here. “

Emma nodded and took a picture. She looked at it to make sure it was clear and noticed something. The flash had reflected off of something metal under the edge of the cabinet. She looked at Mr. Gold, “ Could you move? “

“ Do you see something? “ Mr. Gold stepped aside as Emma knelt down to look closer.

Emma nodded and got a rubber glove from her jacket pocket. She pulled it on and swept her hand under the cabinet, finding what she had seen. She brought it out and held it up. “ The other probe, “ She muttered.

“ Those are such ghastly looking things, “ Mr. Gold frowned.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. She stood up, “ Where were you hit? “

Mr. Gold put his hand on his left side just above his waist, “ Here. “

“ Right, “ Emma said. She had read it in the chart from the hospital but asked anyway. She looked at the kitchen door then where Mr. Gold was standing. “ Less than five feet from the door, “ She muttered as she took a picture of the door.

Emma quirked her mouth as she walked to the door and opened it. She stood just outside and pretended to shoot at Mr. Gold with her index finger and thumb. He smirked at her playfully, “ Planning something, my dear? “

“ Not yet, “ Emma gave him a sardonic smirk of her own. The moment of joking around alleviated a bit of tension Emma was feeling for just a brief moment. “ I'm trying to figure out exactly where he shot you from. “

“ Well I recall nothing after I turned around so it's up to you to tell me what could have happened, “ Mr. Gold walked towards Emma. “ Shall we go out to the yard now? “

“ Yes, “ Emma said. “ I need to see if there's any footprints or other evidence I might need. “

“ So I am to assume a stroll to the pond is out of the question then? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ He took you out the side gate so I don't need to go that far out into the yard, “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold frowned slightly, “ And here I was hoping to show you Nessie. “

Emma furrowed her brow, “ Nessie? “

“ My prized koi, “ Mr. Gold said. “ She's over a foot long with bright orange scales that shimmer like fire. “

“ Maybe later, “ Emma tried to sound distracted. She looked around, “ So, I came out here when I saw you were gone. I walked to the back to look around but you weren't there so I came back. That's when I noticed the gate was open. “

“ Did you go out the gate? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ No, “ Emma shook her head. “ I went right back inside to look for a flashlight and that's when I found one of the probes. “

“ Perhaps you missed something over there then, “ Mr. Gold suggested as he pointed to the gate.

“ Yes, “ Emma said and started walking. Mr. Gold followed behind her just a bit too close for her comfort. She walked faster to put a little more space between them but ran out of room quickly as she reached the gate. She reached out and opened it, taking a sharp breath as her eyes went to something she had indeed missed.

“ What is it? “ Mr. Gold moved to her side to see what she had seen.

Emma turned her face to him, “ Tire tracks. Mr. Durbin took you away in a car. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Seems that would be the case. How else would I have ended up so far from home? This end of the bridge is the north side and I was found on the south side, was I not? “

“ You were, “ Emma nodded. She put her hand over her face and tried to recall everything about the night before, “ I didn't even hear a car pull up. Why didn't I hear it? I would have heard it... “

“ No you wouldn't have, “ Mr. Gold stopped her. “ The house is soundproof. “

Emma furrowed her brow, “ What? “

“ I told you, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ This is my sanctuary. I don't want any outside noises disturbing me. “

Emma growled then realized something else. She looked at Mr. Gold, “ I have to go check the toll bridge again. It was still dark when I investigated it this morning. “

“ Do you think his car will still be there? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ It's worth a shot, “ Emma shrugged.

“ Can I come with you? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma furrowed her brow, “ Why would you want to? “

“ For my peace of mind, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Perhaps I would like to make sure you do a thorough job in case Regina comes around asking if I thought you did one. “

Emma tried to think of a counter argument. Sadly, she could think of no rebuttal for his reason. She sighed, “ Fine. You can come but don't touch anything when we get there. “

“ If I see anything you may have missed, I will simply tell you and let you pick it up. Is it a deal? “ Mr. Gold gave her that damn smile again.

“ Deal, “ Emma sighed.

 

 ******

 

Emma pulled to a stop on the side of the road that led up to the toll bridge. She shut the car off and got out, going to the trunk. She started rummaging around as Mr. Gold got out and walked to the back of the car. “ Are we walking from here? “ He asked.

“ We have to. The road ahead is in pretty rough shape, “ Emma said as she pulled out two flashlights. She held one out to Mr. Gold. “ Do you think you can handle it? “

“ I have quite a bit of stamina in spite of my condition, “ Mr. Gold took the flashlight.

The way he said the statement sent a shiver down Emma's spine as again she tried not to think of the dream. “ Right. Well just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt out here, “ She said.

“ I will, “ Mr. Gold turned on the flashlight. “ So which way? “

Emma shut the trunk and looked around at the dense bushes. “ This stuff is undisturbed. We need to look for any broken foliage or anything else that looks like someone tried to hide something. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ You take one side and I'll take the other? “

“ Sounds good, “ Emma said. “ Remember, call me over if you find anything. “

“ Not like I can touch anything with my hands full, “ Mr. Gold muttered.

“ And go slowly, “ Emma added. “ It's muddy. “

Mr. Gold didn't reply as they started up the road, shining their flashlights into the shrubbery. A few feet in he stopped. “ Emma? “

“ Yes? “ Emma glanced over.

“ I think I found some tire tracks, “ He said. “ Come look. “

Emma walked over and took a look. She frowned, “ They look about the same but they're in bad shape as well. “

“ So no help at all? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ Not at all, “ Emma sighed. “ Let's keep moving. “

“ As you wish, “ Mr. Gold said.

It took about five minutes for them to reach the bridge, no sign of anything in the greenery. When they reached the bridge, Emma frowned. “ How can there not be a car here if he drove you out here? “ She wondered out loud.

“ Perhaps he didn't drive out here, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Perchance someone drove him and I out here. “

Emma looked at him, “ Who would have helped him though? I thought he didn't have any friends left. “

“ Well obviously someone was still willing to help him, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma nodded, “ Obviously but there's no useable evidence to prove anything. I can't solve this without some kind of proof. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ That is a shame but the main threat is gone. We'll have to be happy with that. “

“ I guess so, “ Emma sighed. “ I guess I'll just have to finish my report with that and tell Regina I did all I could do. “

“ I am sure you did, “ Mr. Gold said gently. He looked down at the river, “ So is this the place? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma pointed to the shallows on the right side of the water. “ You were right there, face up. “

“ That bank looks quite steep, “ Mr. Gold pointed at it with the flashlight. “ How did you get to me? “

“ I slid down, “ Emma aimed her flashlight to the bank. “ See those ruts in the mud? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

“ My boots did that, “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, “ You did that? For me? “

“ I had to make sure you were alright, “ Emma tried to avoid his eyes. Making eye contact with him was almost as bad as when he touched her. It was like his eyes were looking right into her, uncovering even her darkest secrets. “ It would have been irresponsible of me not to. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold murmured. He was silent for quite a while, looking down at the water. He glanced at Emma, “ So where was he? “

Emma pointed a few feet away, “ He tied the rope to the bridge right there and jumped. At least that's what I figured. There was no evidence to prove he was pushed. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said. He looked back at the water. 

He was so quiet, Emma started to become concerned. She looked at him just in time to see a tear fall from his face and land on the bridge. She hesitated, reaching her hand out to his back. After a moment of inner debate, she placed her hand right in the middle of his shoulders.

“ Are you okay? “ Emma asked after realizing he was trembling a bit. She wondered why he was crying but didn't dare ask.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and let it out, “ I'm fine. Just... remembering. “

“ Oh, “ Emma pulled her hand away.

“ I would like to go home now if you don't mind. I am still tired from my ordeal last night, “ Mr. Gold stood up straight.

“ Sure, “ Emma nodded. “ I am too. “

 

******

 

Emma walked up to Storybrooke City Hall, the folder containing the report in her hand. She was preparing herself for Regina's reaction to her findings when she walked by Regina's car. It was shiny like it had been recently washed and a chill ran down her spine when she realized the car had four brand new tires...

 

To Be Continued

 

 

 


End file.
